Not an Ordinary Psychopath
by jojo07
Summary: I didn't wish to be born this way but I couldn't fight it off. It comes out of nowhere and, in the past, I could have said I enjoyed it. But lately my opinion has changed. I don't wish for any more blood shed. And it's all because of my love for Hyuuga Hinata. I didn't know that accepting our forbidden love that so much chaos would ensue. Dark!Naru. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Not an Ordinary Psychopath**

**ではない普通の精神病質**

* * *

**WARNING: Gory/Graphic Scenes**

* * *

I can't really describe the feelings I get when their blood drips from the tips of my callous, tan fingers or when they scream and plea as if I have some kind of humanity left in me. This is when I laugh—laugh so manically—that they clash their jaws together, a sound of teeth meeting teeth clattering in the place I held them in, and a fear—more fear than usual—enter their eyes when they see that, no, I have no humanity left in me. That's when they start to squirm from the tight ropes, trying desperately to escape. I smiled at this and called them stupid. Of course, why shouldn't I? They should've known from the moment they woke up to a room with the stench of blood and death that they were screwed. Then again, some people just thought that this was a dream; a dream where they'll wake up and keep living a normal life, a life where they're not at the doorsteps of death himself.

I stopped my train of thoughts as I looked at them. The male glared at me as if that alone would burn me to ashes. A muffled sound came from the woman beside him and the male glanced at her. It seemed that she already knew she was going to die by my hands and they shared their last glances of love. Rage filled my being. They were _normal_ and they didn't have to deal with this, _this thing _that I have. No, they could go on living their lives together and love each other normally while _I _suffer hell and back. No, I wouldn't allow that. Maybe if I was sane enough I would've let them go and accept that I'm not rational enough and live my life alone; _I would've, could have accepted that_. But I couldn't because I was envious of them.

I grabbed a knife and didn't give the woman time to think before I slashed her stomach. The knife cut cleanly in a horizontal manner and the blood gushed out like a river falling from a cliff. The muffled scream of her boyfriend filled my ears and I hummed in pleasure. Oh, yes, I loved the way they screamed with fear. It makes me feel superior. I dug the knife deeper and watched with amusement as the knife stabbed the stomach. The woman started to struggle which caused the wound to open wider and more blood oozed out but the scream that the woman made, oh god, it was _rich_. Even though the cloth stuffed in her mouth was stopping most of the noise, I heard the _pain _and _desperation_ to get out. She was tied onto a wooden chair, her wrist and ankles bruising due to the friction of the rope. I watched as the rope scratched her skin, leaving marks that slowly started to turn red. "Want me to rid that for you?" I questioned with a smirk on my face. I dropped the knife and the woman doubled over, throwing up near my shoes. She cried and was probably going into shock. I ignored the scene she was making and grabbed a saw I left last time in the shack. It was rusty but it was still useful. Without any hesitation, I cut off her wrists; the sound of bones breaking made the woman cringe and cry more, and I then moved on to cut off her feet. She was shaking and her head was hanging to her side. Her skin was pale from all the blood leaking out from the wounds I inflected but did I give a damn? No. I threw the limbs in the fire place and quickly lit it on fire. I watched as the black smoke went up the chimney and the smell of flesh filled the shack. The man was jumping on his chair; probably trying to get out of his little prison and escape, but it was useless. I sighed, watching as the man struggled and the woman slumping on the chair, her eyes slowly dimming. I decided to end it; these two weren't fun to play with anymore. I slashed her throat, deciding her fate would be a slow and painful death. I turned to the man and licked the blood off the knife while giving him my look. It's a look that I myself find terrifying that it could shit the pants of the strongest person in this planet. My blue eyes turned to this crimson color and my pupils would become slits. It was the very mask of the devil, maybe perhaps something more sinister.

The man's eyes widened and I decided to let myself have a little more fun. The rest of the night was filled with muffled screams, my laugh, and the pleasure I had in seeing my victim die by my hands.

* * *

"_**And the top story today is the death of two unidentified people. The bodies were found today at seven in the morning when someone called the police, complaining about a horrible smell. The bodies were behind an abandoned restaurant that closed down two years ago and Konoha Police is now looking for any clue that can give them a lead. It sounds like they're stuck in a stump, huh?"**_

"_**Yes, I agree. The bodies were so impaired that the Department of Body Identification is having more trouble to identify the bodies than usual. So far, the Konoha Police doesn't wish to share any information about this case. Do you remember six years ago? Sudden killings started to happen, dead bodies appearing in different locations, and the authorities were worried that the population of Konoha would drop to dangerously low standards. It was a dark time."**_

"_**Yes, truly horrible. Now the killings are starting again and it's starting to cause a wave of fear in the Konoha community."**_

"_**Hai, you're right. It seems those years of fear are coming again." He presses his finger on his ear, a headphone hidden from the many viewers. "It seems our anchorman has the head of the police with him now. Camera is on you, Akio-san."**_

"_**Konichiwa. I'm here with Uchiha-dono. Can you give us some news that could settle our hammering hearts?"**_

"_**It seems I can't," responded the Uchiha with a frown on his face. "And please, Fugaku-san is all right with me."**_

"_**As you wish Fugaku-san, any suspects for this gruesome murder? Can you even identify the victims?"**_

"_**Sigh. I wish I could tell you all but we have no suspects what so ever. This killer is as clever as a fox. But I do warn you all to be careful. I'm going to be blunt here; any of us can be the next victim to this ghastly murderer."**_

I turned off the television and as the screen turned black I could see my face reflecting on the screen. I was serious, my lips shaped into a firm line, and my yellow brows furrowed. Then, out of nowhere that I even surprised myself, I smiled out of relief. "They don't suspect me at all!" I said while stretching my limbs. I felt incredibly happy. I could go on with my killings till I feel content then I'll stop for a while. One year? Two? Three? I shrugged, responding to my own question, and moved to grab my worn out satchel. After all, it is _I _who controls their lives, not _them_. I locked my apartment and walked leisurely to my school. To occupy myself from here to the prison I thought about my little…activity I did last night. I smiled; to anyone else they would've thought that I smiled because of the nice weather but they were wrong. _Completely wrong_. What I enjoyed the best, though, was scrapping off the skin from their faces. Oh, sweet blood and screams.

I entered the grounds of my school and I couldn't help but smile some more. With every glance of a student a thought never crossed their minds: that their fellow classmate, Uzumaki Naruto, is the sole responsible reason for the deaths of multiple people in Konoha and I'll like to keep it that way. My killings were sly, undetected, yet I made sure that the world would see the results of my power: a warning to all that there is a _god _within them.

I slipped off my sneakers and placed the don school slippers while simultaneously putting my street shoes in their rightful place. I had a choice of attending high school. It was a drag finishing my junior high school year and I seriously considered stopping my education there but I changed my mind when _something _started to tickle my insides, something that I've never felt before. I was curious and that drove me to follow the cause of this confusion which led me to apply to this high school. Do I regret it? Immensely so. But will I stop? No, I will not.

I grabbed my satchel and threw it over my shoulder, my hand gripping the strap. I walked to my classroom, knowing that my friends tended to be there in the mornings. I walked leisurely, knowing that I'll be scolded for being late but did I give a crap? No, I didn't. Sometimes I would question myself on to why I should still be friends with them. I'm dangerous, yes, and maybe I could snap at them at any given moment but what stopped me? Don't look at me, because I don't even know the answer. They do piss me off, however, to the point where I'll be glad to throw a sharp object on their neck and watch them drown on their own blood. Sometimes they forget that they're in a presence of a Kami, a god, and they should be honored that I've saved their lives. Of course, they don't know that I'm a god because they'll demand an explanation. So what's the point of them being there? What's the point of them being in my life?

I stopped my train of thought, feeling the blood lust surge through me. My many classmates whispered as I stood frozen in the hallway. It's true that I have no affectionate emotion towards my group of friends but that doesn't mean that I should kill them right? The thought of it, however, brought different emotions. I felt pride, power, and superiority but on the other hand, my chest started to constrict and my eyes began to sting. Why? Did I want to kill them? I'm starting to doubt myself and I shouldn't be. I sighed and kicked imaginary dust.

"Why is Uzumaki-san standing there?" I looked to the side and glared dangerously to a group of girls. They gasped and scrambled away.

"Oi, Naruto, why you over there, baka?" I growled lowly before masking it quickly. I saw Kiba grinning wildly and waving his hand. People tended to compare us, saying that if it wasn't for our hair color we could've been twins. Bastards, I look nothing like that buffoon.

A smirk grew on my face and I felt an emotion I subconsciously try to push down.

"Yeah? Baka, look at yourself! Screaming like a crazy idiot!" I yelled while running towards him.

It was bound to happen.

I smacked him on the head and he growled and punched me on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're screaming too idiot!"

"Shut up! Kami, I didn't get my beauty sleep and _don't you dare start again—!"_

"I'm not an idiot! Don't you dare call me that dog-breath!"

"Don't call me dog-breath, blondie!"

"Why'd call me?!"

"Did I stutter?"

Sakura was too quick for the both of us. She smacked us both, making us crumble to the floor.

"You guys are already causing a commotion!" I massaged my head and glared at the floor. I loved these little fights I have with my friends. It makes me _feel _normal.

Normal…

"Anyway, Hinata's coming right now Kiba so maybe you shouldn't fight with Naruto."

I cocked an eyebrow while standing up. "Why'd you say that, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and looked at her nails. "I'm not telling you. Anyway, I'll be waiting inside for Sasuke-kun. I'm sure he's coming back from the restroom." With that, Sakura slid the door open, closing it with a slam.

"What did she mean when she said that you shouldn't fight me, Kiba?"

Kiba had a frown, two bruises already forming, but when his head snapped up to look at me, a large smirk was planted on his face. "How should I know?"

I narrowed my eyes but then looked around noticing the lack of friends. "Where's everyone anyway?"

"Well, Ino already left with Shikamaru and Chouji. Neji was challenged by Lee, again, and Tenten dragged them to the courtyard before they destroy the wall…again." Ah, I remembered that.

"It seems that Naruto's already here." I sighed, hearing Shino's monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Why don't you try to, I don't know, add a bit of emotion to your voice Shino?"

Shino adjusted his dark glasses and replied, "Same to you Uzumaki."

"Ano, maybe you shouldn't fight, Shino-kun…" Hinata said, coming out of her hiding space behind Shino.

There it goes again. Every time I would see my friend, a small glowing fire would start to build within my soul and I was used to it because it's been happening for years. But every god damn time I saw Hinata; the sparks of glowing fire would grow and grow, brighter and warmer. It always filled my entire being and it would always leave my mind hazy. Why? Why the fucking god would this happen to me? It's been going on for years but it's been getting more intense with every passing fucking day. Why? Why?

Hinata glanced at me before smiling, something shy and reserved, before glancing down, a blush painting her pale cheeks. "Ohayogozaimasu, Naruto-kun."

"Ah…" Suddenly I was speechless. Her voice…was it always this soft? "Uh…o-ohayo…" I heard a snicker and I turned to see Kiba and Shino walking away from us. A sudden nervousness washed over me. Why the hell did they leave us alone? Didn't they know how dangerous I am? What if I say something she might not like? Hinata has been my friend for years now so why would something as a simple as a one-to-one conversation would make me nervous?

"Ano…" I scratched my cheek, suddenly afraid that I'll make a fool of myself but Hinata knows me well, so why am I worrying? "How—how are you, Hinata? Hope Shino didn't damage you in anyway way."

"Eh? Why would Shino-kun damage me in anyway?"

"Well, he's Shino…he's so…" I paused, "_weird_."

Hinata laughed and a tinkling sensation started to spread in my stomach. My heart fluttered and I began to laugh too. "It's true, though, right?"

"Shino-kun's a nice person, Naruto-kun. H-He's your friend too…"

"Guess so…" The bell ringed and I sighed, suddenly feeling disappointed.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?"

Our eyes locked and I felt warmth dust my cheeks. My hands got clammy and my heart started to beat a bit faster. I was breathless. Her eyes; they were the color of light lavender and it changed depending on the lighting of a room. Sometimes it'll be a nice shade of silver and other times it'll be a light gray. But now, those lavender pupils less eyes made me fall in—

What.

What was I just…?

"I have to go o-or I'll be late." She smiled. Quickly, she took my hands with her own and I noted how sweaty her hands were too. I wonder why. "Naruto-kun, remember that you're…that you're s-sunshine to everyone, okay?" With those departing words, Hinata left, her shy, dazzling smile the only thing left in my mind.

* * *

Class has started a few minutes ago but I stopped paying attention when the teacher said to read so and so chapter and take notes. As if I will. Instead I leaned back on my chair and glanced outside. It was a particularly warm day with the right amount of cool breeze that we won't get dehydrated. It was, to say, a nice day. But was it really? Instead of being in class, I should have been planning out my next victim, like these idiots in my classroom. I could easily take their lives away.

A tinkling laughter filled my mind.

I sighed. My blood lust was being replaced with that emotion that led me to apply here and it all led to Hyuuga Hinata. It's the same as always. I will begin to plot my new victims' death when suddenly I'll remember the previous conversation I had with her or the smile she'll show to me. Sometimes I'll remember when we were small. We were outcasts, Hinata and I, starting from the very beginning. She was the new kid that moved to Konohagakure and she was a shy one to boot. I was the orphan kid who tried to gain attention but never managed to get it. I remembered it clearly. I managed to become friends with Kiba who then introduced me to his group of friends. I was happy. What more can a lonely kid ask for? I was having the time of my life and Hinata was seen in the park two weeks after I was introduced. She was sitting by this large tree; it had an odd color of leaves. Some were orange while others were pink and green. I've noticed her for a while now but decided not to say a damn thing because I was afraid I'll lose my friends. But then I was reminded of the situation I was once in and the loneliness I felt. I marched right up to her with the traditional Uzumaki grin and asked, "_Wanna play with us?_" I will never forget how her whole face lit up with a bright blush and her eyes widened with concealed happiness and shyness. "_H-Hai!_" We became fast friends and, even though I regret many things in my life, I will never _ever _regret having Hinata in my life.

The bell rung and I jumped, startled out of my memories.

"Oi, Naruto." I looked to the side to see Sasuke frowning with a curious looking Sakura behind him. "Why are you blushing?"

I had no idea why.

* * *

Lunch came, rather slowly, I thought bitterly. I was so relieved when I heard that the police couldn't find any of my traces that I completely forgot about eating _god damn breakfast_. My stomach growled once more and I frowned, smacking the growling monster. It was a tradition for our group of friends, known as the "Rookie 12", to eat at my classroom during lunch. It wasn't because the classroom was the closest to the courtyard but because it was the only one with a working air conditioner.

What a bummer for the other classes.

I watched as all my friends grabbed multiple desks and placed them near each other. Ino would usually sit in between Shikamaru and Chouji, considering they've been inseparable since kids, and it gave her the perfect opportunity to scold Shikamaru when he doesn't eat but sleeps instead and placing a bento after bento for Chouji. Since Ino sat behind Sakura's assigned seat, the cherry blossom girl would simple sit sideways to talk to her friend while eating her bento. Sadly, Sasuke wasn't far from the very talkative girls. He sat right next to Sakura and right in front of me. I looked to the left and saw a serious Neji; his bento already emptied and sealed closed with his chopsticks on top, listening to a speech from Lee—a rather _youthful _speech—who was trashing up the area and Tenten just sighed, her yakisoba-pan nearly finished.

I jumped when a hand clamped my shoulder and I turned to my right to glare at a grinning Kiba. Shino was right behind him and Hinata was sliding the door closed. Rather rudely, Kiba just left, deciding that a talk with Lee about a future spar was better than talking to _me_. Shino simply adjusted his glasses and mumbled a greeting and left as well. What the hell was wrong with them? I saw as Hinata approached me slowly and her eyes flickered to her best friends, a hint of worry swimming in her eyes, before looking at me. Our eyes clashed once again and I saw as her face turned crimson. I cocked an eyebrow and ignored the fact that her blushing face made me feel that hot sensation in my stomach. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I left my apartment quickly and forget to get some money for my lunch. It started off as a good day and now it's ending horribly. How can I live without food? A scrapping of a metal made me peek to my right and I saw as Hinata dragged a desk towards me. All the while, her eyes never left the floor and her cheeks stayed a permanent red color. I raised an eyebrow when the desk was settled beside me and she sat quickly. She reached for her satchel, again avoiding my eyes, and took out a sizeable bento. She looked at me and then looked at the bento. I cocked my head and watched as she pushed the bento towards me.

I couldn't believe that she just did that. _Why_? I just stared at the bento, as if it'll give me all the answers to my questions, and I stopped breathing for a moment. Even though I had many friends, no one has ever shown this kind of kindness to me. No one has willingly gone out of their way to make something _for me_ and even though it was just a bento, it was for _me_. It was something Hinata took her time to do and I'll be damned if I didn't take it.

"I-I-I made this for you, Naruto-kun. I-I hope you like it!" Hinata bowed her head, her hair blocking her face. I couldn't understand the emotions I was feeling right now. I felt pure happiness, warmth that made my palms sweaty and my face heat up. I felt nervousness, my fingers twitching ever so slightly and making me scratch the back of my head. Then, I felt tunnel vision, everything else was blocked out and I saw only Hinata. The way her hair contrasted her pale skin, her index fingers poking each other while averting her eyes everywhere else—afraid of something—and her cheeks rosy, a healthy and beautiful color. Why is this happening? Hinata…what have you done to me.

Noticing that I haven't answered, I quickly scrambled for one. "A-Ah, arigatou, I-I'm sure I'll like it!" I meant more than those few words but I couldn't think of another way to show my gratitude. There was no way I could show how much this meant to me. "Itadakimasu!" I grabbed the chopsticks and opened the bento only to be attacked by a mouthwatering aroma. I dug in as if I've never eaten before and in between bits I would complement Hinata with a goofy smile and a mouth full of food. She'll laugh, a hand covering her wide smile, and I'll smile before returning to my food. After I was done, I still complemented her. I would babble on and on about everything and anything. It was an amazing feat but I never stopped because suddenly I _wanted _to keep talking to her forever. I wanted to hear her when she gives out her thoughts to my amazing stories and hear her laugh when I tell a stupid joke. I _want _that.

We kept talking till the bell rung and I felt disappointment rise within me. Everyone moved their desks back to their original place and I helped Hinata moved hers. She smiled and said her thanks. Before she left, I told her with a wide smile, "Thanks for the food, Hinata! It was _really _good!" Hinata blushed and was pushed out by a grinning Kiba and a serious Shino. I sighed, coldness washing over me.

"Oi, dobe."

I twitched and sighed. I turned around and glared at Sasuke. "What do you want, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke smirked and sat down right when the teacher walked in. "There you go blushing again, dobe."

* * *

I burped; the taste of Hinata's food made my mouth water and reminded me of today's afternoon exchanged between Hinata and me. I double checked to see if I locked my door and went to lock the windows in my apartment. I finished off the last of my homework and went on to take a shower. The water was warm, and for once, I didn't imagine myself bathing in the blood of my victims. The only thing I imagined was Hinata's shy smiles and her voice that kept ringing in my ears. It was a blur from there, my mind replaying today's lunch over and over again. Once I successfully changed and fell on my bed, I left my mind to wonder more and more about Hinata. Today I almost confessed in my mind but _why _was I about to say that one word that held a strong meaning? I was denying it, and I knew it, but I refused to let myself acknowledge it. I wouldn't let myself be a danger to Hinata. If anything was to happen to her and somehow her blood would stain my hands, I will never forgive myself. That'll be the day I'll end my life as well.

I can acknowledge that she means more than anything else to me and I'll do anything to make her happy but to actually have her in my life more than a friend? I just can't. A sudden ache in my chest made me gasp and I pushed a palm down, thinking that it'll soothe my pain. But it didn't. The more I thought about it, the more I felt vulnerable and tears descended down my cheeks. I don't have that privilege of making Hinata mine. I'm a monster, a destructible force not to be reckoned with. I'm unpredictable, unstable, uncaring, so why the sudden pain? Why do I suddenly want a love with _Hinata_?

I won't be with her.

* * *

I woke up early the next day, my eyes swollen from last night's crying. I stared at myself in the mirror and rubbed my face, splashing cold water to wake myself up a bit more. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I didn't like the fact that I was so sentimental about Hinata but who was to blame? Not her. It's not her fault that she's beautiful and nice, and that she's just so _amazing _in my eyes. I dressed in my school uniform and ate a cup ramen. I grabbed my satchel and left my apartment. I was sad, I can tell, but I could do nothing but keep on going with a fake smile on my face. The desire to kill didn't intrigue me in that moment so I distracted myself with the weather around me and how close I was approaching my school.

I entered the school grounds and switched my shoes for the slippers. I checked the clock to see it was just turning seven thirty. A few students were already here but I was disappointed to see none of my friends were there yet. I was hoping to talk to them to distract myself but life can't even give me that.

"Ohayo Ino. Why are you here so early?"

I perked up upon hearing Sakura's voice and I was about to turn the corner to greet Ino and her when the next news stopped me in my tracks.

"Ah, ohayo Saku-chan, I have some news for you," purred out Ino. "It's about Hinata."

"Eh!" Sakura gasped.

I pressed my body against the wall, hoping that they won't notice me.

"Hai, hai! Our Hyuuga-hime found herself an ouji-sama!"

"No way! Who is it? Who is it?!"

"Oi, oi, I thought your gossiping days were over!"

"Yeah, but this is _Hinata_. Who is it, Ino?"

"Shinpuru-kun."

"No, that can't be!"

"Right, he's the star athlete of the soccer team and _just _the dream guy of every girl in this school. I heard that he asked out Hinata a few days ago and she has yet to respond!"

"But Ino, did you forget about…" Sakura's voice lowered a bit, "Hinata's crush on Naruto?"

My eyes widened and my heart started to beat erratically. She has a crush on me? My mouth went dry and I was dumbfounded. Who knew?

"Ah, well Naruto-baka doesn't show any interest to our poor Hinata. Maybe Shinpuru-kun would be good for her."

"You're right, Ino. Poor Hinata though. She's going to have to forget all about Naruto…" With that, the best friends left the hallway.

I was left frozen in my spot. Who would have thought that _Hinata _would like _me_? She didn't even know my true nature, how dangerous I am, and how powerful I can get if I'm not careful. She doesn't know that any given moment I can snap her neck like a twig and crush her without a second thought. Didn't she know that? If she knew then she'll forget about me and she'll call me a monster. That thought alone brought a fresh wave of pain to my chest. Discovering that she had feelings for me was probably the biggest shock I have ever received in my sixteen years of living.

Hinata has a crush on me…

Suddenly I remembered something. "_I heard that he asked out Hinata a few days ago and she has yet to respond_." Someone asked her out…

Someone asked out Hinata to be their girlfriend…

Meaning that she'll be someone else's…

A dark fire started to build up in the pit of my stomach making my blood lust flow more quickly. I gripped my hands tightly, loving the way my nails dug into my skin. I smirked, an idea popping into my head. With the anger fueling me, I proceeded on to Hinata's classroom. It was still early and I knew Hinata always arrived an hour or so early to prepare herself for class. I stomped my feet, eager to arrive there as soon as possible. I had an idea, it was stupid I knew, but I couldn't think of anything else. Just the idea of Hinata no longer being in my life as more than a friend because she was someone else's made my blood boil. My idea wasn't thought through but when have I ever planned something out? Plus, drastic times called for drastic measures and that's exactly what I'm planning to do.

I saw Hinata's classroom and I quickly slid the door opened. Hinata was organizing papers on her desk when her head snapped up to see me. Her eyes widened before she straightened herself.

"Ohayogozaimasu Naruto-kun. W-Why—how can I help you?" She asked and I forced myself to smile.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan, I just wanted to ask you _something_." I dropped my satchel and slid the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata nodded and looked away, her hands putting all the papers into a single file before moving them to the teacher's desk. I followed her every move and I noted that her hands were shaking. I couldn't blame her because my eyes were narrowed and I had an aura of "_I'm so pissed right now so don't fuck with me_". She stood a few feet away from me and I admired her bold action but her head was ducked and her fingers were tapping against each other.

"Wh-What would you like to know?"

"I just have a question for you." I looked at her with a frown on my face. "Is it true that someone asked you out?"

I heard her gasp and I knew that Ino's gossip wasn't a lie. I was in a haze of anger right now and I had one goal in mind. I breathed out and tried to control myself. This was _Hinata _and she's never seen me lose control and I'm not about to break that streak.

"A-Ano, how d-do you know? I don't understand…"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Hinata-chan." I took a step closer and I saw as she took a step back. Her hands were rested against her chest and her face looked terrified. She didn't want me to know? "Answer me, Hinata-chan."

She blush a soft pink and looked away. "H-Hai, it's true…"

I narrowed my eyes and looked away. "So that bastard really did ask you out…" I mumbled before looking at her again. I was about to speak again when she interrupted me.

"B-But I'm not interested!" She took a step forward and her long hair managed to tickle my skin. I was surprised by her outburst. She rarely raised her voice so to see her so distressed and close to tears made me reconsider how much she really liked me. "I-I was planning on telling Shinpuru-san today that I'm not interested b-because I like someone else. I swear Naruto-kun! I wasn't planning…I was going to say no…" Her voice was dejected and her eyes were permanently on the floor. I felt regret wash over me but I couldn't squish down the happiness I was feeling too.

"Yokatta!" I sat down in a nearby chair and sighed.

Hinata seemed puzzled now and I couldn't help but laugh out of relief. "I, uh, well…" How was I supposed to explain that I was relieved on finding out that she won't be dating that jerk? And that I also know about her crush on me? How? How? How? "Uh…" I blushed, remembering that the girl in front of me has _feelings _for me and I might as well say that I also have _some _feelings for her. "H-How's your day so far? The weather's nice, eh? Hey, is that a new shirt? It looks really nice. I actually just ate a cup of ramen so I'm starting to get hungry." She knew I was stalling but she didn't make any indication to stop me. She looked in shock before giggling.

"I-Is that so? So are you still hungry?"

I averted my gaze and laughed while touching the back of my neck. Realizing what I was doing, I brought my hand back to my front and nodded slowly. "A bit." Watching her smile and giggling I decided not to follow my so called "amazing idea". What if her feelings weren't deep enough? She'll freak if I asked her out. So, instead, I decided to keep her close. I could live my life with Hinata being just a friend. I'll just make sure she'll remain untouched by any other male. It was a simple task, really. "Let's go get some bread, Hinata-chan!" I grabbed her hand and I smiled when she blushed.

In that moment, the door slid opened to reveal a young man. He's teal eyes widened upon seeing Hinata holding hands with me. His eyes moved from me to Hinata and back.

"Ano…"

Hinata started to squeeze my hand and I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hinata-chan, ano, who is _he_?" asked the stranger.

"S-Shinpuru-san…"

Ah, so _he's _Shinpuru…I scrutinized him immediately. He was a bit short and had an average size physique for someone on the soccer team but those teal eyes told a story. It was a storm of emotions when he looked at Hinata and me in such an intimate position. His eyes showed vulnerability and betrayal. For him to show such pain, it must mean that he _loves _Hinata, right? Suddenly, I felt anger rush into my system. I let go of Hinata's hand and stood up. I clenched my fists and glared. I had to keep control or else blood will be spilled here.

I pointed a finger to Shinpuru. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you better back off from _my _Hinata-chan got it!"

Shinpuru's eyes widened. "_Your _Hinata-chan?! Are you guys dating?" The last question was laced with hurt and it was aimed at Hinata.

She looked surprised before blushing intensely. She stood up quickly but with unstable feet and said, "N-No we're not! Though…we're not dating Shin—"

"Hinata-chan, I asked you out, remember? W-What's your answer?" In a swift movement, Shinpuru had Hinata's hands in his.

I was pissed now and I imagined his blood coating my hands and his screams being music to my ears.

"Oi, didn't I answer that already? She's mine and not _yours_," I said with an angry tone.

Shinpuru glanced at me then at Hinata. He glanced down and let go of Hinata's hands. She was shaking and I felt guilty putting her in this situation but something told me to claim Hinata as mine. It was true that I didn't want her to be my girlfriend but something never crossed my mind. Other guys might, no, well most definitely, ask to court her. What was I supposed to do then? Just stand at the side and watch as she lives happily in another guy's arms when that guy could be _me_? I refused that. I won't acknowledge more than the fact that I have an interest to her but that's enough to push me into asking her out.

Hinata glanced at me quickly when I said that and I watched as her face burned even brighter. Our eyes locked and I smiled, the blood lust pushed to the back of my mind.

"I see…" Shinpuru said before looking at me.

We locked gazes and I glared at him. If he were to challenge me for Hinata, I would gladly yank off his limbs and beat him till death decided to take him.

It was quick a movement and before I knew it, Shinpuru kissed Hinata's forehead. She gasped and touched the place where that bastard kissed her, her fingers shaking violently. I snarled viciously and I was about to punch him to the point that he's jaw would dislocate when he already left the classroom, the door sliding shut.

It was quiet for a few moments. I took deep breathes, anger upon anger clouding my vision. I heard footsteps approaching me and I watched as Hinata looked at me with worry painted on her face. Her face was still burning and I was reminded of what happened a few minutes ago.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay? You don't seem—"

She was cut off rudely by my lips.

Her lips were soft, warm, and tasted like cinnamon. I couldn't help but feel like a thousand fireworks have gone off in my beating heart. I grabbed her face and tilted it slightly, my lips massaging her own. At first she didn't respond—maybe she was stunned?—but then I felt her lips moving against my own and how her tongue just barely touched my lower lip. I growled and grabbed the back of her neck, pushing her towards me. It was an addiction. The taste of her lips and the way we moved in sync to each other. I craved more. I became desperate and pushed her against the wall. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pushed her closer. I opened my mouth slightly and licked her lips before moving away slightly. We were both panting and I couldn't help but smile proudly from the way her lips were slightly red and pouted and her face turning a shade of red.

She squeaked and buried her face on my chest. I hugged her immediately and enjoyed the feeling of our bodies mushed together like this. I pushed her back slightly and I watched with amusement as she kept her eyes closed shut, her face still a dark red. Her hands rested on her heaving chest and for a moment I lost focus. I was snapped out of my daze when my eyes focused on her lips again.

I couldn't believe it. I _kissed _Hinata-chan. It was amazing and something I couldn't come to regret but it left me wondering, what are we now?

I confessed not so long ago that she was mine. Does that mean that were dating each other? It's true that I'll probably kill half of the world's population if she were to date anyone else so why not make it official? I was still a bit afraid but I didn't have to tell her my secret, right?

"Hinata," I whispered huskily and she looked up, her eyes glazed with something that left me warm all over. She was beautiful and I decided then and there that I'll date her. "Go out with me, ne? I promise that I'll take care of you and shower you with millions of cinnamon rolls. So what do you say?"

Her eyes widened and she gripped my arms. I felt her body sagging and I immediately hugged her close; afraid she'll faint on me like old times. I felt her hand lay on my cheek and she caressed it with care. She smiled, something beautiful and indescribable, and whispered, "H-Hai."

My eyes widened and my heart picked up its pace dramatically. I couldn't help but gape at her response. Who knew that I would end up dating Hinata? And it was all because of that stupid bastard but I begrudgingly accepted the fact that he helped me out a bit.

I kissed her softly again right when the bell ringed. I was disappointed, and I noticed that she noticed, because she immediately hugged me. It was something that wasn't overly tight or too soft, it was perfect. I smiled and for once in my life I felt peace.

"Ne, Hinata, I'm going to take you on a date. Don't you worry, _I'll _pay for everything." With that I kissed her once more before grabbing my satchel and running off to my classroom.

I had a goofy smile on my face, I knew it, but I didn't give a damn. I was happy, content. Nothing can ruin today.

Suddenly I stopped, realization washing over me.

"Oh fuck," I whispered harshly. "Where am I going to take her?"

* * *

The rest of that day was like nirvana. Hinata and I kept glancing at each other during lunch and I couldn't help but feel a little light from the loving glances she'll give me. We sat more closely than usual and I wondered if the rest of the group noticed the change of atmosphere between Hinata and me.

I didn't think about death or the feel of blood on my hands. The _need _to kill never came to me. Maybe it was Hinata? I shrugged and entered my apartment. I closed it with my foot and threw my schoolbag on the floor. I slipped off my shoes and shouted, "Tadaima!" I smiled bitterly when I heard nothing in return. Sometimes when I'll do this somewhat ridiculous routine, I'll imagine what my parents' voices would sound like and they'll respond with an "Okaeri" and a smile on their faces. It was sad, living alone, but maybe it was better that way. I wouldn't have to live a life where I'll have to lie to my parents about me being a murderer. It would crush me to the depth of my soul if they were terrified of their own son. It would kill me slowly and painfully. Or maybe I wouldn't have turned out to be a killer if they were here.

I sighed, deciding on putting that behind me for now. I changed quickly and did my homework. By the time the sky was dark and the moon was up, I was in my bed looking out the window. The moon reminded me of Hinata's eyes and the sky reminding me of her unique hair. Before I fell asleep my blue eyes looked at dark, black eyes from outside my window.

The eyes of a crow looked back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I've noticed my mistakes that day.

Ichi, I had no idea where I'm going to take Hinata.

Ni, I didn't even tell her _when _and _where _we're meeting.

So the next day after our little scene in her classroom, I pulled her aside during lunch and told her about the details of the date. I'm a bit excited and happy and nervous all in the same time for multiple reasons. So, today being a Saturday and tomorrow being the day of our date, I decided to go kill some people since I'm not sure if my bloodlust would spike up during our moment together. But I was hesitant to spill blood that night. I didn't know why but the idea that Hinata might read my mind and figure out what I've done left me in a fearful state.

So I decided not to kill after all.

* * *

I was walking around at night, thinking about what I'm going to wear, when the wind blew me off my thoughts. I glanced up at the sky and noticed the full moon shining in a natural beauty. I smiled and thought of Hinata. I chuckled slightly before looking at the streets. Suddenly, I watched as couples upon couples walked the sidewalks. I felt the familiar rush of anger and I gasped, crashing against the wall. I felt a couple of eyes on me but I ignored them. My heart thumped faster and fear washed over me. I didn't want to kill so why the sudden blood lust?

I narrowed my eyes as I watched the couples look at each other with love. I then realized why I was so angry and the need to kill rose to high levels. They lived a normal life, no secrets between them, I believe. They didn't have to worry that any given moment that one of them would kill the other. _I _had to worry over that. Why couldn't I be normal? I wanted to live a life without the burden of being a killer. I wanted that…then why am I a monster?

My blood boiled and I couldn't stop it. At the end, I knew I'll enjoy what I'm about to do. I felt the change in my body and mind and I smirked. My eyes locked on a couple who didn't care if they were in public and started a make out session which was escalating really quickly. Fuck, I hate those people. Don't they have somewhere to go? Kami, they could at least _try _to go to a room before they have sex. My anger boiled over the edge and I knew who my next targets were.

I casually walked to them and put my best puppy dog eyes on. "Misuta-san…"

The man in the relationship turned his eyes to me and glared harshly. "Nani, gaki?"

"Oi, don't talk to him like that," scolded his girlfriend. She turned to me and smiled. I felt no guilt what so ever. "What do you need, kodomo?"

"My…parents they…" I sniffed dramatically and dragged the back of my hand across my face. There lies a small tiny bruise which fits perfectly for this situation. Earlier on today Kiba and I got into a little argument that escalated into a small fight. The little twit was able to land a hit on me but I didn't leave that god damn school without giving him a little payback.

The woman gasped and turned to look at her boyfriend with pleading eyes. "Give me a minute, kodomo." She grasped his arm and dragged him away to a safe distance that she thought I won't be able to hear. They were talking as loud as if they were standing in front of me.

"Hey, let's help the kid out, ne?"

"Tch, why should we? It's not our problem. The little gaki could go to the police."

"But what if they threaten him? You'll do it for me." She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips. I turned to give them some last minute intimacy and for a moment I was about to say it was a joke but then I heard the three words that gets me fired up.

"I love you." That drew the line.

"Ano, I think we should go," I said in a hurry tone. The woman nodded and dragged her boyfriend to my direction. I told them to follow me and I led them to the outskirts of Konoha. We were reaching the woods and the owls croaked their "who's" and the sounds of animals rustled the forest floor. The clouds were getting darker and the wind was getting harsher. It was an ominous feeling and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I was trembling, my body excited for what was about to happen.

"Ne, where are we going?" I didn't answer, instead, I kept walking. I decided to change locations from the last place I killed my victims. This time it's going to be in the middle of the woods where a cabin lays abandoned. No one knows the little cabin was there except if one knows the terrains of the town's forest. Then, faster than they could blink, I hit them hard in their jugular veins. Their bodies slumped down and I didn't even bother to pick them up.

I left and opened the cabin doors. The hinges creaked from the pressure and I walked back calmly. I dragged the boyfriend first then the girlfriend. I didn't think ahead since I tend to do things without planning beforehand so I glanced around the wooden old cabin to find something to tie them up with. Something shiny caught my attention and I let my sinister smile show. I got the wire and tied them up by the wrists and their ankles to a chair tightly. Try to squirm and you'll get yourself a cut, I thought coldly. I grabbed an old bucket and went to a nearby stream to grab some cold water. I came back quickly and closed the door. I looked around once again and grabbed the old yellow curtains. I stuffed it at the bottom of the door and the cracks on the windows and walls so no noise can get out. I grabbed the handle of the bucket and poured some on the boyfriend. I ignored his startled gasp and poured some on his girlfriend too.

When they both were done gasping their breath I saw the man turned the color red…perhaps from anger? "What the fuck did you do to us?" he yelled.

"We're going to die…"

He struggled and realized that he was tied. I saw him wince and I peered behind his shoulder to see his wrists cut slightly. I shook my head, my yellow locks following my movement, and smirked. "You keep moving and you'll just bleed yourself to death. I don't want that so stop moving."

"But…your parents…"

"Can't you see?" I asked crazily, while looking at them in the eyes. "I don't have any fucking parents! It was all a trick!"

"Oh my god…you're…you're…!"

"You're the one who's been killing the people!" finished her boyfriend, both paling when I nodded and smiled.

"Hai, but of course I'm going to enjoy you're guys scream, so clear your throats and fill your lungs with plenty of oxygen…you're going to need it."

The woman began to scream and tried to take off the "rope" from her wrists but realized that she couldn't. She began to cry, I heard her sobbing, and the boyfriend kept telling her that he'll get them out and he promised that I won't touch her over his dead body. Oh, dead body… I sighed, annoyed that the man was talking too much. I doubted that he'll be able to do half the things he was promising to her. I grabbed a pair of tweezers and a butcher knife that I found. Walking back to him with a calm face, I began to raise the tweezers.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing? I'm going to kill you once I'm—" I opened his mouth forcefully and between the tweezers was his tongue. I made sure to place it all the way to the back, and placed the tip of the knife to where the end of the tweezers was. With no warning, I sliced off his tongue and took out the tweezers. I heard him scream but I ignored it. I released the tongue, letting it drop to the floor, when the smell of vomit reached my nostrils. I turned to the woman hunched over and a bit of bile dripping from the corner of her mouth. She turned and stared at her boyfriend wildly before screaming. Oh, the symphony was just so _fantastic._ The man's tried to talk but it was futile considering there was no tongue to help him speak. His perfectly white teeth were now painted a dark red. It was like a broken dam of blood gushing out. The woman vomited again when I playfully kicked the tongue close to her feet, the vomit landing on her stained pants.

"I didn't like the way you talked so I decided to take out your tongue. Was that so bad?" My response was a gurgle. The woman began to weep and sob and I knew what I wanted to do next. Looking around, my blue eyes landed on a small butter knife and I grabbed it. Without saying a word I stabbed the woman's eyes and yanked off the eyeballs. I placed them in a rag I found. She began to scream from the excruciating pain and her boyfriend looked at her with wide eyes and turned to me glaring.

"Nani? I can't hear what you're saying? Cat got your tongue?" I smiled from my own joke and looked at the still screaming woman. Fed up, I grabbed the butcher knife and placed my foot on her knee and with enough force I crushed the bone. She cried more and I leaned forward where I whispered to her harshly, "You are inferior to me. You are an _ant_, a _human_, a fucking pig that I can slaughter easily." I ran the tip of knife on her throat and her body shook. I chuckled. "I am stronger than you. I am superior to you. I am a king while you are a fucking servant. _You are nothing_." And I cut her throat vertically, from the bottom of her chin to her clavicle. Her blood sprayed on my face and I liked some off my lips. I heard the gurgling of her boyfriend and I turned to him, rolling my eyes. "I'll get to you in a bit. Let me just shut this bitch up." I spread the skin apart seeing her trachea. I dug the knife deeper, loving the sound of her screams, and then I saw her vocal cords. I laughed in triumphant, finding my prize, and I easily cut it off so she won't make a noise. And like that, her screams stopped abruptly.

I turned to see the man looking at me with wide eyes. I glanced at the window to see it nearing midnight. I had fun but it seems it's time to end this, slowly and painfully. I grabbed the left over wire and wrapped it around him. After wrapping it around his most important veins, I pulled the wire a little to see it cut into his skin easily and I saw him wince. I smiled and his eyes widened. I pulled hard and all his veins were cut open, spraying the blood everywhere, and some landed on his girlfriend. I looked at him, my face serious but my eyes laughing at his misfortune. "You couldn't do you anything, you _weak _asshole. And now you're going to die in the most slowly and painful way possible." I didn't give him time before I plunged the butter knife into his chest, just above his heart. I heard the crushing of the rib bones and he cried out, trying to kick me but the wires held him. I plunged the knife deeper till it dug deep into the man's pounding heart and pulled out. I nodded, seeing him bleeding and his eyes looking redder. I turned to see the woman and touched her neck to see if she had a pulse.

No pulse and cold skin.

I laughed and grabbed the things I used. I started a fire in the fireplace behind them and I placed the wood I found there. I put the bloodied tools I used on top of wood and grabbed the oil that was beside the fireplace, dumping it everywhere. I grabbed a lighter from the man's pocket, he was barely breathing, and lit the oil up, dumping the lighter at the flames after the fire started to grow. I drew back and watched with satisfaction, loving the way the fire grew. I didn't realize that the fire was getting out of control and thus, the orange red flames started to spread and I looked back at my two victims. One's alive, soon to be dead, while the other already went to the afterlife. I opened the door and left without closing it. I placed my hands in my pockets and whistled a tune I didn't know.

Behind me I heard the groaning of the house and then a loud _crash _echoed the forest. The smell of burnt wood and flesh reached me and I smiled wickedly.

Tomorrow is the date and I couldn't wait. What am I going to wear?

* * *

I decided to take Hinata to Tokyo, far away from our little town, and go to Kichijoji, a popular place with restaurants and a famous park nearby. I wore an orange shirt with a black vest on top with black pants and orange vans. It was a last minute salvation since I slept in and didn't wake up till it was afternoon. I checked my armpit for any unusual smell and smiled when I smelled nothing but cologne and a hint of my own masculine scent. I walked up the road and saw the big like mansion of Hinata's house. I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the large house. Who knew her family was that rich? What the hell does her father do for a living? I was about to open the gate when the hinges creaked from being open from the inside. I took a step back and openly gaped at the goddess in front of me.

Hinata wore a white dress that passed her knees by a few inches, thin straps hanging from her pale shoulders, and her feet were decorated with plain white flats. Yes, she wore plain clothing, but the beauty lies within the beholder and I was taken aback by her natural beauty. Yes, she's beautiful before wearing this, but to see it up close and personal made me light headed and happy. I'm the luckiest man alive to have this beauty as a girlfriend. She blushed when she noticed how I was staring at her intently and she began to fidget.

"I know this isn't e-extravagant but I didn't have any other…" I smiled at her which left her speechless.

"You look beautiful, Hinata-hime." She smiled shyly and a dust of pink coated her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun is handsome too." She looked faint and I immediately explained to her where I was taking her so she wouldn't collapse. She smiled and nodded and I showed her the way to the train station which would lead us to none other than Tokyo. The drive to the big city was full of laughter, smiles, and _love _from us both. I couldn't help but feel light and full of joy and warmth. It was like I reached my own personal paradise, Hinata as my angel that will never leave my side. My stomach ached from all the laughter we shared and my cheeks hurt from all the smiles. The heat on my face never left and I had a feeling I was blushing non-stop. Hinata was also beautiful while we interacted. It was as if I unlocked a different kind of Hinata. It was marvelous.

The train stopped and I led her to the restaurant I booked us in Kichijoji. Our fingers would momentarily touch and an electric feel would run up and down my arm making my heart thump painfully, sweat immensely, and my chest to tightened.

Arriving at the restaurant, I saw the awe in her eyes as she took in every detail and turned to me in disbelief. Being in a good mood and feeling just giddy, I playfully told her, "What? You thought I couldn't afford it?" Her eyes widened and she began to bow, trying to apologize and defend herself with stutters in between. I laughed and I saw once again the awe in her eyes. I grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to our table. Taking our orders, the waiter left leaving us to our privacy. I filled in the silence with occasional questioning and I was extremely pleased when she began a conversation and reveal little bits about her past and herself. When the food arrived, I promptly grabbed a bit of her food with my chopsticks and placed some on my mouth. Then, surprisingly, she did the same to mine. Again, our table was filled with laughter, glee, and _warmth _that the occasional passerby would look at our direction because I'm sure they could just feel our attraction in the air. Of course, I wasn't oblivious to the fact that some men and male teens alike would turn to glance at Hinata when she smiled or laughed or giggled because she just seemed to _glow_, but of course I will glare at them to look the other way. After we were finished, we decided to walk through the famous park before going back to the station. The atmosphere was so comfortable I felt like flying. I glanced at her hand and slyly grabbed it with my own, boldly interlocking our fingers. I looked at her and smiled widely when she shyly looked up at me with a small but loving smile, her white eyes twinkling with something that made my heart leap.

"Naruto-kun, have you ever been to this side of Japan?" asked Hinata, her head tilting slightly.

I chuckled nervously and gripped her hand tighter while scratching my cheek. "Well, uh, no actually. I never really go out of Konoha so this is my first time here. And you, Hinata-chan?"

She looked around a bit before shaking her head. "I've never been here. But it's pretty. I wonder how the park will be…"

I smiled slyly before whispering in her ear, "I doubt this place is as pretty as you."

She shivered and blushed. I laughed loudly, attracting people's attention. I felt Hinata squeeze my hand and I slowly came to the realization of our size difference. Hinata barely reaches my shoulder and I overpass her by two heads or three. I love the notion of bending down and placing against my lips against her own and savoring the taste. Or when I cradle her head with my hand and I begin to get tingles from all over my body. I felt a slight heat reach my cheeks and I couldn't help but imagine how Hinata would look naked. Underneath me, moaning my name and cum—

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" I felt her hand touch my chin and I quickly turn away. For a fleeting second, I felt guilty for thinking such explicit things about _Hinata _but then I realized that even though I felt guilty, I don't regret it.

"Oh, ah, I-I'm okay," I stuttered out.

Hinata furrowed her brows before nodding. "…if you say so."

I swept down to kiss her and I savored the few seconds before pulling back.

We walked into the park and I marveled at the beauty of the colored lanterns that hung from the tree branches. I've never seen such crafted and detailed lanterns. I was mesmerized and for a few seconds I forgot Hinata was right beside me. I heard a giggle and turned to my right to see Hinata covering her smile, giggles erupting from those pink shaped lips.

"What's so funny?" I asked, trying to play it off.

"I-It's just…you looked so intensely at them, Naruto-kun."

I pouted. "Well, they're pretty, dattebayo!"

I paused suddenly. What was that…?

Hinata began to laugh and asked, "D-Dattebayo? Naruto-kun, what's that?"

I blushed and pondered about it. I've never said that in my life so why the sudden use of the word? "I-I have no idea, Hinata-chan…"

She smiled and quickly gave me kiss on my cheek. She blush a light pink and mumbled, "Well, I-I think it's cute…"

I smiled and quickly hugged her. "Aw, Hinata is _just _so cute!" I proclaimed loudly, catching attention quickly.

Hinata squeaked and gripped my shirt. I chuckled into her hair and resumed our walking.

* * *

I laughed at a joke I just told and, with happiness swimming in my eyes, I saw as Hinata laughed loudly. I glanced up at the sky and frowned. It was nighttime already and I doubt Hinata can stay out any longer than the normal curfew.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, let's go back home. I don't want any trouble with your father," I said regrettably. I noticed, too, the disappointment in her eyes and she hesitantly nodded. We left the park and walked down a sidewalk. We made little conversation. We were mostly focusing on the feelings of our hands; the feeling of our skin touching each other's and the body heat of ours mingling together.

Then, coming from the left of us, I saw a group of drunken men singing an old Japanese song. I narrowed my eyes and felt my Hinata tense up, fear radiating off of her. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, shielding her with my body. I made our bodies walk faster, my eyes glued to the corner of the busy street. A large hand clamped on my shoulder painfully and pushed us to an alleyway that I didn't see. A light flickered from above us and I saw a few figures in the shadows. I immediately pressed Hinata against the wall, my body covering hers, and my front facing the darkness. I felt her head dig between my shoulder blades and her tiny hands clenched the sides of my shirt. I heard a chuckle from the shadows and narrowed my eyes. I spread my arms and let my palms touch the wall from behind me, shielding Hinata more. The figures stepped out and I wasn't shocked that they were the small group of drunken men. I saw their eyes glanced behind me and I blocked their sight, growling in warning. They chuckled, making me angrier.

"Oi, gaki, you got yourself a pretty girl there," one said, his greasy hair clinging to the side of his face.

"You are definitely," hic, "right," said another with green wild eyes and teeth missing.

The braver one from the three stepped out, glaring at me. I glanced at his big mole on the side of his nose and I nearly gave out a remark but I stopped myself. "Kid, hand over the girl for we can…teach her a little lesson."

I growled louder and glared my best, my fingers digging onto the brick wall. "Iie," I said through gritted teeth.

Mole rolled his eyes and glanced at Greasy and Green Eyes, swaying a bit from the motion. "Do you guys," hic, "agree with this asshole?"

Greasy laughed. "He's hiding a jewel that I just want to _fuck so badly_," he said in a horny tone and I couldn't help but feel my skin crawl and turned hot. I heard a muffled sound behind me and I knew Hinata just shut her eyelids tightly.

"Oh~, is the little bunny embarrass?" said Green Eyes in a mocking tone.

I growled and tensed my muscles when Mole stepped closer and in a flash I was pushed away from the wall and held by Green Eyes and Greasy by the arms. I cried out when Mole grabbed Hinata. A shriek left her lips and she looked at me with fear and worry. She struggled within his grasp and I struggled with mine too. She was able to free herself and she ran to me, tears escaping her eyes. Then, Mole separated us both and he hit her right in the gut, making her bend over and cough out air. She crumbled to the floor and I yelled and screamed, kicking and yacking, trying my best to get out of their grasp. I watched with wide eyes when Mole picked her up by her hair, making her cringe. I growled when he dragged a finger across her cheeks to her lips and press his lips _nearly close _to her ear.

"Don't you fucking dare lay a finger on her!" I screamed in anger, glaring at the man.

"Gaki," he said with a serious face. "_She's mine now_." Then, his lips reached for hers.

And for that moment, time went slow. I saw her look at me with fear and hope and _worry _for me. All directed to _me_. I couldn't take it. Seeing her get hurt _and _taken away from me was enough to push me to my limit.

It's time to let these fuckers know who they messed with.

With a growl, I freed myself from Green Eyes and Greasy and connected my knee to Mole's stomach, making him wince and cough out blood. In that moment, I took the opportunity to grab Hinata and throw her to the wall, a _thud _echoing in the alleyway. "Stay there and don't interfere," I growled out to her. I knew but I didn't know what I was saying right now to her. My anger blinded me from what was right or what was wrong but I knew that these fuckers would die for touching _my _Hina-chan.

I glared at Greasy since he looked to be with the most muscle in the group. I ran to him in lightning speed and hit him in the side right where the kidneys were at, making him crumble to the floor. My eyes landed on Green Eyes and I decided to take him down first since he was the weakest from the three. I looked around and found a metal pipe. Faster than he can blink, I grabbed the pipe and attacked him ruthlessly, making him fall to the floor. I kept hitting his side with a sadistic smile on my face. I heard a loud _crack _and I was satisfied to see a bone sticking out from his side. He screamed and I hit him on his throat, making him stop in mid-scream. I kept hitting non-stop till I saw the skin carve in itself and blood leaking from the corner of his now purple lips. To finish him off I hit him right in the middle of his forehead, hard. I laughed crazily when I saw the bent forehead and glared at him. "_Don't you ever touch my Hina-chan again, pig_."

I turned to look at Mole and Greasy to see them staring at me. I had both my targets on either side of me, which is harder to take down considering that my energy runs on my anger. My fuel was decreasing with every passing minute and I had to finish this fight once and for all.

I didn't even consider or remember Hinata was there witnessing it all.

I ran to Mole and delivered a round house kick to his side, aiming for his kidneys but in the last minute I planted my palm on the floor and brought my other foot to hit him on the stomach, making him land a few feet away from me. My anger built up when I remembered what those fucks were about to do to Hinata so with that I ran to Greasy using the momentum to drive my fist to his side. There was no time to play with them but it did give me the opportunity to do all the work in a raw way. I immediately grabbed his head and aimed it to my knee, each meeting halfway. I smiled evilly when I threw him to the side like a rag doll. I didn't, however, expect a hit on my shoulder from Mole. I impacted on the brick wall and slid down. I looked up at him, my hair in the way of my eyes but I was pleased when I saw fear within those eyes of his. Oh no, I'm going to make you the last one. I grabbed the glass window that was next to me and I ran to Mole, hitting him on the head, shattering the window to pieces. I ducked in time to see Greasy's fist pass my face, inches away. I smiled, letting my crazy eyes land on him. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it till I heard a loud _crack_. I laughed when he cried out and I immediately grabbed his face and shoved it to the broken glass.

"How do you like that, huh? Doesn't feel good? _Shit head, answer me_!" I grabbed a fist full of his greasy hair and slammed his face to the littered glass on the floor multiple times. Every time I picked up his face I smiled some more to see blood everywhere. I grabbed a particularly large piece of glass, not caring that it dug into my skin, and pierced his wrist, making a hole. Blood oozed out like a fountain and I laughed, enjoying the smell and scene. I did the same to his other wrist and watched with glee how he withered and died slowly in the heap of broken glass. My eyes then landed on the cowering Mole who huddled pathetically on the corner against a wooden fence. I smiled, letting him see my whole sadistic face. I ignored the whimpering from behind me and moved on to the man who dared lay a finger on _my _Hina-chan; the man who threaten to taint her and dared to throw her on the floor, dirtying her whole white dress which is now covered in _his dirt_.

"_You _fucking touched _my _Hina-chan. _You _my friend are going to die…slowly and painfully." I let out a maniacal laughter and rushed to him.

"Wait! I'll give you anything! Want money, or girls? Or…or drugs! I'll give it to—"

I grabbed his throat, making him stop and glared at him hard while growling. "_I don't need money from you, you fucking human_." I crushed his neck and slammed his body against the concrete floor. A light scream left his lips and I grabbed a few nails that I found. With a blank face on, I placed one on his closed eyelid and I felt it twitch beneath it. Before he can do anything, I forced it down on his eye. He yelled and waved his arms. I looked at them from the corner of my eye and saw the metal pipe. I casually went to grab it, my boredom catching up to me, and I started smashing both his arms, making them bend in odd angles and bones to pop out. I threw it to my side without a care and placed another nail on his eye and did the same thing. He kept yelling and screaming and kicking his legs, which annoyed the fuck out of me. "You bored me," I said in a yawn. Without caring, I twisted his neck with a loud _crack_, officially ending his life. I looked down on my tainted red hands and saw them shaking. I cocked an eyebrow and turned when I heard the rustling of clothes.

There, in the midst of my killing spree, stood Hinata with her white dress that was tainted with blood and dirt. Her whole body shook and I looked into her eyes to see unimaginable horror directed at me.

That look locked my gaze with hers and I couldn't for the life of me look away. Fear was swimming in her eyes and slowly her hands covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide and tears descended down her dirty cheeks. I felt tears go down my cheeks too and I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips. I was petrified. She now saw a side of me that I concealed for so long. What went wrong? Why couldn't I control myself? I killed two innocent people for that fucking reason and now, now everything's gone to trash. Shit, what am I going to do? Hinata, no, I'm not a monster. Please, don't look at me like that. I lo…

I love her.

"Hinata," I cried out, taking a step forward. "Let me explain…please." My bloodied hands reached out for her and her eyes darted to the coated blood on my hands. She shrieked and took a step back.

She was looking at me with fear, afraid that I'll kill her next. But I won't. I _can't _kill her because I love her. Jesus, I love her and now she'safraid of me. Stop looking at me like that, Hinata…please. "Please," I cried out, tears darting downwards, "hear me out. Please, Hinata…" I took another step and she ran to the streets.

I looked after her, my eyes wide. What am I supposed to do now?

Of course, run after her.

And ran I did.

* * *

God, who knew Hinata could run so fast? It wasn't such a big of a surprise if I thought about it more. She's pretty small but she's flexible if she tried. Even though she ran like the wind, I was still able to catch up to her. Her white dress fluttered in the wind and her blue-black hair was swaying with every step she took. My legs were burning but the thought that Hinata would now see me as a monster fueled me to run faster. I won't deny it, however, that I am one but I don't want to be _one_. My old self would've laughed at my stupidity but it's true. Something about Hinata made me second guess my drive to kill. Maybe it was because subconsciously I didn't want Hinata to see me as an uncontrollable beast whose only desire and purpose to live was to kill. It was because I _knew _Hinata would react the way she did and she'll never talk to me again. And maybe it was also because deep down inside me, I knew I had intense feelings for Hinata but the sadistic side of me forced it down, way down, so I can keep on going with my killings. But now I had a resolution: to stop my killings, if it was possible, so I can live with Hinata for the rest of my life. I don't know if she'll accept me back but I had to try. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be damned if I let Hinata leave without an explanation!

I saw her slowing down and I slowly realized that she led me to a more deserted side of town with a small park in front of us. I realized quickly that she was planning on losing me inside the park because with speed that I thought she didn't have, she ran straight for the park. I huffed and quickly caught up to her. She was within arm's reach and I quietly apologized to her for what I was about to do.

I pounced on her and we rolled on the floor. I heard her squeak and whimper from the impact and I felt my heart tore but I kept chanting to myself that I will not let her go.

I hugged her tightly and I felt her squirm. She began to struggle, thrashing about. Her legs kicked my own and I bit my lip when she accidently hit me on my shin. She struggled for a few more seconds before she went limp. I sat up, making sure Hinata's head laid on my shoulder. Our breathing mingled and I was happy for a moment, feeling Hinata in my arms.

I breathed in deeply and I began to shake. Now or never, I thought. "Hinata…" I felt her jump and I tightened my hold on her. "What you saw…" Her head moved away from my shoulder. "I-I'm s—so sorry…" I broke off, my crying overpowering my speech. I felt her movements halt and I tried desperately to wipe away my tears with my shoulder but I felt a hand wipe away the warm and salty liquid. I leaned against the hand and I continued. "I don't have any good excuses. I-I a-a-am a monster…" I hiccupped. "But…but I don't want to be one, Hinata…please. I don't want to be one! What you saw…I was angry when they touched you and I was angry with myself w-when I noticed what I've done…what I made you go through." I cried on her shoulder and I felt her hand touch my neck. "I didn't want to! I didn't want to! But it happened and god, I'm so sorry! Please Hinata! I noticed that I don't want to be the cause of any more deaths…because…because…" I hugged her tightly and sniffed. "I…I love you…Hinata, please.

"I just wanted you to hear me out," I continued on. "And now t-that you've heard me do as you please." I let her go and I backed away. "I just…I love you so much," I said in a broken whisper. I let the tears fall. Never in my life had I felt as vulnerable as I did now. What am I to do if she called the cops on me? I can't…but maybe it's for the best?

I felt arms encircle around me and a head rest on my shoulder, haggard breathing hitting my neck that caused goose bumps to rise on my skin. I hugged Hinata quickly and sniffled.

"I-I," she started, soft and quiet, "I can't believe Naruto-kun would…I didn't think…" She broke off and started to cry. An invisible hand squeezed my heart painfully and I cried with her, the tears infinite it seemed. "I still can't believe that Naruto-kun would do such a thing…but…" Here it comes, the inevitable. "…you said that you wanted to change, r-right?" I stopped crying, my eyes wide. "Naruto-kun wants to change. He hates that he kills b-b-but he can't stop…" Her hands rested on my shoulders and she gripped my shirt. She buried her head on my neck and I felt tears touch my skin. "You _want _to stop. You h-hate that you've killed, Naruto-kun, a-and I can't blame y-you…" I suddenly stopped breathing. "I—I love you too, Naruto-kun!" The declaration was right by my ear and I slackened my hold on her. She looked up and caringly caressed my check. I looked at her, eyes wide like a frightened child. "I love you…despite the fact that you've killed, I love you." Her cheeks were tainted red and a small smile formed on her face. "I would love to h-help you Naruto-kun…If you want…" She suddenly looked down, shy at her request.

I smiled goofily and I gripped her chin, making her look up. I kissed her quickly and she looked to the side. I laughed out of relief and I wiped the tears that still lingered on my cheeks.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, her hand resting on my whiskered cheek.

"Hai?" I responded, a small smile on my face.

"P-Promise me something?" she asked quietly. She looked at me with love and trust in her eyes.

"Anything."

"C-Can you stop killing?"

I kissed her deeply and whispered, "Anything for you Hinata-chan."

She smiled and leaned against me.

It was quiet for a few moments before I remembered something. With a sly smile on my face, I whispered right by her ear, "So you _love _me, eh?"

She squeaked and covered her face which was turning red rapidly. "I-I-I…" I laughed and kissed her roughly, my hands trembling from all the emotions swirling inside me. I knew she was innocent in every way possible but that didn't stop me. This craving to touch her and make her my own started to make itself known since the first time I touched her lips in a sensual manner. I wanted her by my side forever, I decided rather selfishly. She shyly responded, a light pressure, but it swelled my heart none the less. I pulled back, my eyes glazed with love and my whole body radiating it. She gave me a smile and I smiled back, placing my lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

I pulled back, looking at our surroundings. I furrowed my brows and I whispered, "Where the hell are we?"

Hinata looked around and suddenly gasped, "G-Gomenasi! I wasn't looking where I was going and I have no idea where we are! Gomenasi!" She bowed her head and I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay," I said, looking at her with a happy expression. "It just means I get to keep you to myself for a bit longer."

* * *

I whistled a happy tune while walking to Hinata's house. Last night, before dropping her off, I told her I'm picking her up in the morning so we could walk together to school. I could never forget her blushing face when I placed a kiss on her perfect lips. I arrived and was about to open the gates when it opened from the inside, Hinata stepping out.

"You just know when I arrive, huh?" I told her with a teasing smile. Her cheeks tinted a beautiful color pink and she smiled at me, making my heart thump painfully.

"Ohayogozaimasu Naruto-kun." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips. I grabbed her hand and started walking to the schools direction.

"Ohayo Hina-chan." She blushed at her pet name.

Arriving to school went faster than I expected; maybe it was because of all of our talking during the way there. We weren't oblivious to the fact that everyone was looking at us, specifically, our interlocked hands. I didn't mind, not caring really, but I did glare when a man's eyes lingered on Hinata longer than expected. Why does every male want her? Maybe it's because of the fact she just seemed to _glow_, making her _more _enchanting and beautiful. We separated, I reluctantly let go of her hand, and put on our school slippers. Immediately after, we seek each other's hands, intertwined them, and walked to our friends.

Kiba was the first to see us and he was about to yell before he saw our hands. "Oi, baka, why are you holding Hinata's hand?"

"Why do you care, dog breath? Jealous?" I asked with a smirk. He growled and was about to drop me to the floor before Sakura stepped in between us. She gave Kiba a hard glare before looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"Seriously, why are you guys holding hands?"

"Can't you see it, Billboard brow?" said Ino, her own hand clasped with Shikamaru's. "_They're together_."

"Nani!" everyone said in a chorus.

"Hinata," said Neji in a serious tone. She looked at him with a worried look, her hand squeezing mine. I glanced at her and immediately knew why she became worried. "What about…"

"Don't worry about it," I growled out to him. Everyone blinked back their surprise from my response.

I heard a squeal from behind me and a breeze of coldness touched my skin from where Hinata's hand _was_. I glanced back and saw her surrounded by Sakura and Ino who was bombarding her with questions upon questions. One question caught my attention.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Hinata's whole face burned red and I felt my ears turned hot, my cheeks perhaps tainting a nice shade of pink. I didn't think _that _far into our relationship. Heck, I didn't even _think _we were going to be together as a couple. I turned to the group of males in front of me. Kiba was giving me an open glare while Shino just emitted off a…_bad _vibe directed at me. Of course, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy even though those three grew up together like brothers and sister. Neji just gave me a warning look before walking away with Tenten and Lee pursuing him. I saw Tenten roll her eyes from a statement that Neji said and echoing off the hallway was the yell, "The love of youth is burning brightly, my dear Naruto-kun!" from our beloved Lee. I rolled my own eyes and let out a chuckle, happy beyond extreme. Sasuke gave me a look, simply nodding with a small smile. I knew what he meant. Shikamaru gave me a sideway glance and said in a serious tone, "Dating is troublesome, I'm just warning you," before Chouji elbowed him in the side muttering incoherent things.

I tuned them out and turned to give a glare to the group of girls who were surrounding my girl. Ino turned and snorted, giving me a glare that can rival my own. "Naruto-baka, I'll give Hinata-chan back to you in a bit," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Ha! Well, I want _my _Hina-chan now!" I replied in a childlike tone, giving her my famous smile.

"Yeah?" asked Sakura, cocking a pink eyebrow. She cracked her fists, glaring at me. "You're going to fight us to get to her." I looked at Hinata to see her having a horror look. I couldn't blame her since she did see my inner power yesterday. She knew I could easily kill them.

"Ano…I'll just go to Naruto-k-kun," said Hinata in a hurry, escaping their little huddle and walking to my side. I immediately grasped her hand, sticking out my tongue at the laughing girls. Suddenly, we heard a commotion from the front of our school. We all looked quizzical and walked to the entrance.

We saw the Konoha Police.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt a cold shiver run up and down my whole body, subconsciously gripping Hinata's petite hand. She turned to glance at me, giving me a worried look. I was shaking from fear of being found out and I felt the urge to gag. I didn't know if I hid my tracks last night and clearly I doubted myself right now. Negative upon negative thoughts filled my mind and I nearly ran but I felt a trembling sensation from my Achilles tendon to my knee. Hinata dragged me away with little force. With every step, my knees felt like giving out. We stopped a few yards away from the large crowd and she gently hugged me, reassuring me that everything is going to be all right. I didn't know if I trusted her or not but now I didn't quite mind. I relished on her touch and I hugged her back, letting out a quivering breath.

"What if…" I didn't finish, letting my unfinished sentence linger in the air.

"I don't know, Naruto-kun," she told me but she hugged me tighter. "But I do know that I'm not giving Naruto-kun up so easily." So much steel and determination was behind her statement that it made _me _believe in her. Yes, she was small and fragile looking, _but _she was strong, emotionally and physically, and she was determined to do anything if she set her mind to it.

"Arigatou," I whispered hotly into her ear, making her blush. I chuckled in a masculine way only for her to hear and kissed her below her earlobe, making her clench my school shirt. I smiled and pressed both of my palms on either side of her cheeks and kissed her roughly. I massaged my lips against hers and felt a small response from her. I smiled, feeling her lips massage my own. I peeked open an eyelid to see her blushing face. I grinned and broke away from her. I chuckled and she ducked her head, blushing and placing her hands on her face, shielding her from my laughing face.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" she shrieked, mortified. I laughed at her shyness and kissed her on the cheek. Right then, the bell rang. I sighed, going to miss her already.

"Don't cheat on me, Hina-chan," I said in a serious tone.

She kissed me, catching me off guard. She walked away, leaving me dumbfounded, and calling back, she said, "I won't, Naruto-kun."

I sighed, touching my lips, and I walked back to my homeroom. I saw Sasuke hiding in the corner from the now dissipating large crowd, glancing at it every now and then. I smiled mischievously and I crept up behind him. I let my large hand land on his shoulder, making him twitch. He turned and glared when he noticed it was me.

"That hurts, you know," I mocked playfully, earning a hit from him. I laughed and we both walked out when the crowd disappeared completely. I placed my hands at the back of my head and glanced at him. "So why were you hiding?"

He growled out of annoyance. "I was hiding for no one can question me."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Question you? Why would they do that?"

"Because my otousan is an officer of the Konoha Police." He stuffed his hands into his pockets while dodging people. "And he's here to investigate about the recent murders."

"Oh," I feigned to be uninterested. "Recent murders…?"

Sasuke sighed and said, "You haven't seen the news lately, dobe?"

I glared, not the usual one however, and responded, "No, why? What murders?"

Sasuke glanced at me before saying, "They found three dead bodies in Kichijoji."

We both stopped walking and we locked eyes. "In Kichijoji…?"

Sasuke shrugged and we resumed our walking. My hands lowered and I said, "Why would our television network broadcast something from Tokyo? Usually, our news channel would broadcast news from around Konoha, not from Tokyo."

"Well, Konoha police felt like the murders from Tokyo were linked to the murders here in Konoha."

"Oh. How so?"

"How should I know? I don't ask my otousan about his work."

'You should,' I thought bitterly. Why would the Konoha police link Tokyo's murders with Konoha's murders?

"They're desperate to find the killer, Naruto, in case you haven't noticed. They're running out of options here," Sasuke said, cutting off the silence. "My otousan is working so hard on this case and I don't blame him since the murderer can cover up his tracks fairly well. So having no other place to look for more clues, he decided to look here."

We entered our classroom right when the bell ringed. Sasuke looked to the side and missed my worried look.

* * *

I excused myself from my classroom, needing to use the restroom. I wasn't really paying attention in class since I was concentrated more on the fact that there was probably a bunch of police officers scrutiny around here trying to find the murderer or something that might lead them to him. I was a few feet away from the restroom when an unmistakable voice rang in my ears. I walked to a corner and peered to see Sasuke's dad taking out his phone and dialing a number. He placed the phone to his ear and looked outside the window, the lines next to his mouth ever present when the light shown on him.

"Ohayo, hai, I'm here in Konoha Gaku. Hai, Hai. Well, it wasn't really a waste of time…" He paused and massaged his eyes. "Let me explain before you run your mouth. We've known each other for years and even though you are in a higher rank than me, you must remember I do not take action without enough evidence supporting me." His eyes glazed over and I noticed the black bags underneath his eyes. "I have a feeling that the murderer is a high school student," my heart stopped, "or at least in its teens. I don't, however, know if the murderer is a female or male." Here he paused and his eyes looked outside the window, something in those dark eyes waved a white flag in surrender and for a moment I felt guilt for causing such tiredness to Sasuke's father. "I'm going to have to give this case to you." He paused again and a slight smile broke across his face. "Hai, of course I'm sure. After all, you solved the most difficult case back in our younger days."

"Uchiha-sama," an upcoming officer said, his uniform slightly wrinkled and his forehead glistening. "We checked the school records and no attending students have any record of being involved in any crime whatsoever."

Fugaku's face seemed grimed and he returned his attention to his cell. "Do you agree to my offer?" There was a pause and then he nodded with a small smile on his face. "I'm glad. Arigatou. I have faith you'll be able to solve this case." He hung up and looked back at the officer.

"Then ring up all my officers to the front of this school. We'll leave immediately and head back to the headquarters. There, we'll talk tactics on how to tackle this case."

The man nodded and asked with a slight tremor in his voice, "D-Do you think _he'll _solve this case?"

Fugaku smiled and clasped a hand on the shoulder of the much younger officer. "Hai, if there is anyone who can solve this case, it'll be him. It's about damn time we put that bastard behind bars, where they belong." The cops moved to my direction and I sprinted to the restrooms.

I turned the corner into the restroom and my chest started to heave. The way Fugaku said it with such confidence made me second guess on how much of a genius this other officer was. A few guys were staring at me, and for the second time, I felt the need to kill in this school. "What the fuck are you guys looking at? Get the hell out of here," I growled. They scrambled out like chickens and I slid down till my bottom touched the tile floor.

Who knew that the police were working so hard? They were so focused on this case…What am I going to do now?

I stood up and splashed some cold water on my face, cooling off my skin and beating heart. I looked at the mirror and saw something that made me take a step back.

Fear.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to lay low for a while. Maybe the sudden stop of murders might put them off? Since I had nothing to do and my need to kill has spiked up to high dangerous levels because of my lack of killing, I decided to spend a day with Hinata. Recently with our developing relationship and my discovering of my emotions towards her, I was able to relax within her presence, soothing my nerves, muscles, and _need _to kill.

I walked to her house and was about to open the gate when I saw from the corner of my eye Hinata bending down in front of a bird. Her smile graced her features, high lighting her pale skin and pink lips. Her nose had a pink hue and her eyes seemed to twinkle from her silent happiness. She picked up the bird and cooed words to it. The bird seemed to understand as it spread its feathery wings and flew. She stood up immediately, waving bye to it, and smiled—a smile that made her eyes close and her face glow.

I chuckled at her innocence and I once again said to myself how lucky I am to have her. She turned to my direction, mortified at the fact that I caught her waving goodbye to a bird. She blushed profoundly and I just smiled at her. I placed my hands at the back of my head as I moved towards her, not minding the bushes and gate that separated us. She also moved to my direction. Her pale hands gripped the gate as I placed my tan hands on top of her own. She shyly gave me a smile and I smiled back, welcoming the silence.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, may I ask what are you doing here?" She cocked her head to the side slightly. I grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her gasp and pull back. She cradled the hand I kissed against her chest and she smiled, her hair hiding the fact that she's blushing. That action alone made me fill up with so much warmth and love…I loved it.

"I came to whisk away my Hime-sama." I bowed before her and, in my forgetfulness; I slammed my forehead against the gates. I groaned, rubbing my now sore forehead. I felt a cold hand on my now growing bruise and I glanced up to see Hinata looking at me with a worried look.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

I grabbed her outstretched hand and kissed her knuckles. I just had this overwhelming feeling to kiss her. I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Ne, Hina-chan, don't worry about me. But can I have you for the rest of the day?" My eyes twinkled and she blushed.

"I'll a-ask." She let go of my hand and left, her figure disappearing behind a closed door.

It felt like hours when she finally came back out, dressed in a simple plain light purple shirt and a capris reaching right below her knees. I grabbed her hand the moment she closed the gates and twirled her around. She laughed, sounding more like music, and I leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She giggled and leaned into my side shyly when I encircled my arm around her waist. I loved the feeling of our body's fitting each other and her small hand gripping my shirt.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh." I scratched my head, letting my famous grin show. "I have no idea…"

She giggled, making me blush at my stupid mistake. "It's okay. As long as I am with Naruto-kun I don't mind." I gripped her tighter. I saw a local store and I dragged her to it, making her gasp.

I bowed to her before opening the door. I smirked when she began to laugh, her hand coming up to lightly touch her lips. My eyes glazed over for a bit before I blinked, snapping myself out of it. She glanced around before going into an aisle. I, however, made a B-line to the ramen section of the store. Again, in my haste to arrive to Hinata's house early, I forgot to eat breakfast. I tapped my chin, pondering on what flavor I should get. There were many flavors to choose from but my eyes kept going back to the miso flavor. Agreeing, I grabbed the instant ramen cup and made my way to the tea pot next to all the different ramen's. I carefully opened the lid and poured hot water into it. I watched as the broth filled up to the limited line at the top and the steam started to puff out, making my face sweat slightly. I closed the lid and placed the chopsticks on top of it. I glanced behind me to see Hinata coming up from the aisle she went to. Her eyes glanced back and I followed her gaze. There, amongst other pastries, was a little white box with three cinnamon rolls in it.

"I couldn't find anything I wanted, Naruto-kun," she said meekly, her head bowed. She was probably feeling guilty because she was lying. She always did this thing: she'll either bow her head or look at the other direction when she was doing something against her morals. Why was she lying to me anyway? I _want _to buy her something. But I decided not to mention it. I guess I'll have to squeeze out the truth out of her.

"Oh, really?" I said, looking back to my still cooking ramen. "So you don't even want cinnamon rolls?"

She shook her head but I saw her falter for a moment. "Really? I think it'll be a good addition to your morning routine if you eat cinnamon rolls. You get to tear apart the crunchy bread that's coated with that sweet icing on top. Then, once you place that little delectable party into your mouth, you get to taste the softness of the bread and an explosion of cinnamon and sweet brown sugar will just explode in your mouth. The gooiness will stick onto your fingers so licking off the icing will just be the toping on the cake while you're salivating."

"Naruto-kun, if you don't mind can I have that box with the cinnamon rolls?" she asked, her eyes just twinkling with hunger.

I laughed and the cashier glanced up and gave us a look before resuming his reading of a magazine.

Hinata blushed, embarrassed but I kissed her quickly, reassuring that it was okay. "Go get them," I whispered to her. She nodded and left while I grabbed my ramen. I threw the watery lid to the trash and dipped my chopsticks in, moving the noodles around. Arriving to the counter, I placed Hinata's little pastry box on top and pointed to my hot ramen. The cashier nodded but I noticed his eyes drifting to Hinata, who was only staring at the cinnamon rolls and once in a while at me with a small smile on her face.

I growled before thrusting the amount of money on the counter. I grabbed Hinata's hand and with her other hand grabbed the pastry box. I stomped out of the store, pissed. Who the hell gave that guy the right to stare at Hinata? _I _was the only who can stare at her. Kami…

Our feet led us to the local park and I enthusiastically pointed out a bench that had the perfect view of the park and the morning sun. I sat down and gobbled down my ramen. Hinata carefully opened up her box and grabbed a cinnamon roll as if the pastry was a newborn baby. She placed the bread on her plush lips and the tip of her tongue licked a bit of the icing. I completely stopped eating, a noodle hanging on the corner of my mouth, and a foreign heat traveled through my hormonal body. The way her small mouth enveloped the cinnamon roll made my fingers clench. Icing coated her lower lip and, oblivious to my staring, her tongue instinctively licked it off. She finished off the rest of the cinnamon roll before reaching in for another. She stopped and glanced at me. I blushed, caught in my act of lustful staring, and I turned away.

"Ano, would Naruto-kun like some of my cinnamon roll?" she asked innocently. I laughed and shook my head, my golden locks moving with my movement. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked down. "So why were you staring?"

"Ah…" I was at a loss of words so I just coughed and said, "Its cause you're so beautiful, Hinata."

She blush a light pink before mumbling a thank you. She continued on with her second cinnamon roll and I finished off my ramen. The hot broth went down my throat and I burped, satisfied. Horror painted my features as I turned slowly to Hinata, afraid that she might have heard it. To my surprise and relief, she continued on with her pastry, content beyond anything. I smiled and threw away my now empty ramen cup along with the chopsticks. I stretched before placing my arm around Hinata's shoulder. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing, leaning into my touch. I looked around and I was surprised when I saw a group of soccer players staring at Hinata. I narrowed my eyes and growled slightly.

Hinata paused and looked at my direction, perplexed on to why I started acting that way. I glanced at the soccer players and grinned before swooping down and kissing Hinata on the lips. She was surprised, her eyes widening, before closing slowly. Completely forgetting where we were, I cupped the back of her head and turned our simple kissing to something heated. I tasted cinnamon and sweetness and I drown myself in the taste. I licked her lips and her lips parted, letting my hot tongue wreck the inside of her mouth. I licked the top of her mouth and she moaned, her hands gripping my hair. I pulled away before kissing her again, my fingers moving from the back of her head to her neck. Heat pulsed everywhere on my body and for the first time ever, I wanted to explore Hinata's body, touch everything that was her and be the first to taste her. I moaned and my open mouth kisses traveled down to her vulnerable neck. She took a sharp breath in before moaning softly. My teeth nibbled on her neck, making sure to leave some kind of mark, before moving up to her slightly bruised lips. I kissed her once more, my mouth sucking on her lower lip, before moving away. Her eyes opened half way, a look that made my crotch twitch. I glanced back at the soccer players and I smiled smugly at their dumbfounded faces.

"W-What was that for?" she asked in a whisper.

I kissed her forehead before relaxing on the bench. "Just wanted to claim my territory, is all."

I felt her snug up on my side and I saw her eyes look down on the floor. At some point during our intense make out session, I guess I dropped the cinnamon rolls on the floor.

I sheepishly grinned and apologized.

"I-It's okay," Hinata mumbled before whispering, "I tasted s-something better anyway." Her face dug into my shoulder and I laughed.

_**1234567**_

Walking around aimlessly was something I tended to do when I was lonely and depress. But now, underneath the warm sun and blue sky, the action didn't bring any sorrow to my heart and soul. It brought happiness and warmth, something I thought I'll never experience. My feelings for Hinata were getting intense with every passing day and I didn't know if this was good or not. I was afraid, this feeling, was so foreign to me and I don't know what I'll do if Hinata just decided to leave my life. I thought of massacring a large group of people and the thought…didn't bring anything. In fact, I couldn't imagine Hinata leaving because I had so much faith in her. Ever since she decided not to leave me that day we went on our first date I was certain she'll stay by my side. When my thoughts flashed images of Hinata abandoning me, my heart changed the scenario to Hinata kissing my cheek while holding a baby, _our _baby, in her arms. When my mind whispered negativity upon negativity, my soul would play Hinata's voice, making sure that her voice was the only thing echoing in my mind. And it worked. Now, I was so deeply in love with her and I don't know what I'll do if she ended being an Uzumaki.

I paused and my heart picked up its pace.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata also stopped and the grip on my hand tightened.

I looked at her, blue clashing with lavender, and I smiled. It was something different and I felt it. It was soft, loving, and warm. It caused Hinata to blush and to return the smile. "I love you, Hinata," I confessed quietly, stepping closer to her, "and I'll do anything to keep you safe. Be it my life or my maniac side, I'll sacrifice anything to keep you by my side, alive and breathing." I kissed her, soft and sweetly, and I pulled back to see her crying, a smile on her face.

"I-I'll protect you too, with my life Naruto-kun." I smiled and hugged her, happy beyond belief.

We resumed our walk, supplying the evening with conversations and silly acts. Sometimes I'll whisper sweet love words into her ear, making her smile shyly. Other times, she'll hug my arm and kiss my cheek but retrieve as quickly as she did it. We left the small park and walked through the busy streets of Konohagakure, trying not to bump into anyone. We would sometimes stop and look at the shops, whispering to each other on how if we had the money, we'll buy anything the other person wanted.

We reached the base of a set of stairs leading to the town's famous little mountain. We raced up the stairs and I tripped, granting Hinata her victory. However, she did help me up, and together we arrived to the top. The sun was just setting, hovering right above some mountains. The rays reached everywhere, trying to warm up the humans from the soon-to-come night's air. I walked towards the heat, the rail stopping me from going any further. I heard Hinata beside me and I turned to watch a small smile form on her pretty little face, making me smile too. I hugged her from behind and my chin rested on her head. I took the opportunity to smell her shampoo and I was satisfied to smell lavender with something sweet and feminine. I felt her relax against my chest and I squeezed her tighter. I decided then and there that the only person who'll ever touch her will be me. The only one who would be by her side will be me. Content with my silent vow, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'll never let you go." She shivered and I smiled, resuming our previous position.

"I know."

* * *

From there we decided to go to a clearing I knew in the forest outside of town. She was excited, I can tell, as the sun completely disappeared, taking its heat with it. The moon rose high and I sighed, watching as the sky turned to a dark blue, almost black. The stars twinkled and the moon smiled, a few clouds covering our only source of light.

I stopped walking and Hinata bumped onto my back. "See the stars?" I asked her, my head tilted up. "They remind me of your eyes. They're a unique color, your eyes, and sometimes I'll look up at the sky and think, 'Wow, the stars do look like Hinata's eyes but something's missing.' That something is that your eyes are prettier than any star in the universe, including the sun." My eyes looked at the sky. "And then the night's sky reminds me of your hair. But then there's a flaw to the sky. I can't reach it." I reached towards the sky, my tiptoes straining from the weight and my fingertips trying to reach the sky as best as it can. "While your sky, I can." I touched her luscious hair and I saw as her cheeks turned a bright red. "And I noticed that here, your sky, is softer than anything I'll ever touch and your eyes," my fingertips touched her closed eyelids, "tells a story, displaying your emotions, to everyone, to me.

"You're amazing Hinata, even more so than the sky and its stars," I finished off with a crook smile.

She smiled and she initiated the kiss, making me smile. We resumed our walking and after pushing some bushes away, we arrived on a plain bathed with the moonlight. I grabbed her suddenly by her waist and my right hand grabbed her left hand. I twirled her around, dancing to the imaginary music that I could only hear. We twirled and twirled in circles, never letting our eyes lose our connection. I pressed her closer and twirled more, our movements seeming magical. As we danced, we never noticed the entrance of some fireflies.

We stopped as we looked around, the clearing being lightened by the bugs' soft yellow glow.

"Ne, Hina-chan," I said, catching her attention. "I heard that you can dance." We resumed our dancing. I gave her a smile while she looked at me with wide eyes. "You think you can…" I bent down, letting my lips linger right next to her vulnerable ear. "…give me a _personal _demonstration."

I felt her body heat up and I nearly laughed. She shook her head from side to side, pressing her face against my chest in a way to hide herself. My laugh echoed off the trees as our dancing never ceased.

"Hinata, I'm not asking for a strip tease," I said playfully. She shrieked, gripping my sides. This time, however, I let her go and laughed hysterically.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" She covered her face, in a way to shield her all mighty blush. I stopped laughing and wiped some tears that leaked out.

"Gomen, gomen, Hinata-chan. You don't have to." I went to her and hugged her, resting my chin on top of her head. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I heard a muffled sound. I let her go and backed away a bit. "What did you say, Hinata-chan?"

She looked down on the ground, finding it interesting. "I-I'll do it…"

It was a whisper that could easily be carried off with the wind but I heard it and grabbed it with my hands, not letting it escape. My eyes widened and I was about to say something when she cut me off.

"N-Naruto-kun is never afraid to show how much he loves me in public." She twiddled with her fingers a bit. "So I shouldn't be n-nervous to show Naruto-kun how much I love him." She led my frozen figure to a tree and told me in a shy way to stay there.

She backed away and stood in the middle of the clearing. I saw her take deep breathes before she started her dancing. It was magical and unbelievable. She would move her body in such a way that I thought that it wasn't even possible. She was unimaginably gorgeous. The way her body moved with the music she only heard left my mouth dry. She moved her arms high up as if calling to the heavens then she'll be on the ground, one leg bent while the other straight, her feet pointing in a different direction. Her hands were flat on the ground and she picked herself up. Then, she twirled in the air, like a ballerina, and landed in a professional way. She twirled, her hair following behind her. I was speechless throughout her little show. The moon's light touched her delicate skin, painting it with a beautiful glow that made my heart quicken. Her foot was standing on the tip of her toe and her hands stretched high above. I felt my skin grow hot from the need to touch and praise her. No one else would be able to see this, only me. And for a moment, I became more selfish than before. I wanted her to come live with me in a far way land, perhaps in an island?

She stopped, ending it gracefully. She glanced at me and quickly blushed. She ducked her head and her hand tugged on her shirt nervously. What was I to say? I was left speechless and no amount of words would sum up on how her dance left me feeling. I decided to hug her tightly. I picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed and it made me feel like I was flying. I stopped, letting her onto her feet, and kissed her without giving her a moment to breath. I pulled back, letting my forehead rest on hers. We both closed our eyes, relishing our moment together. "That was the most beautiful thing I ever saw," I breathed out, deciding that would be the closest thing I felt about her dance. She smiled.

Then, the need to be as close as possible to her came back with a force. I kissed her roughly and massaged my lips against hers. I didn't give her time to think before I licked her plump lips and sucked on them, making them more swollen. She moaned and I opened an eye to see her blushing madly. She gripped my shirt, maybe trying to stop her moans, and I kept my assault. I pushed her against the tree, never breaking contact. She gasped and I lightly put the tip of my tongue inside her mouth. She didn't realize it till she tried to lick her lips and felt my tongue invading her mouth. Our tongues touched and an electric feel passed through me. I growled and let my fingertips touch her waist, pulling her shirt up slightly so can I feel more of her soft and warm skin. I left her mouth and kissed my way down to her neck, nibbling on the warm skin. My hands wormed their way up, touching her bra. She gasped and pulled back slightly, surprised. But I didn't let her escape. I attacked her mouth and my hand groped her breast, squeezing it slightly. I felt her nipple hardened underneath my touch. I sucked her tongue and began to massage her breast when suddenly Hinata's body slumped against the tree.

She fainted.

I laughed and brushed some sweat off my face. I sat down next to her, placing my face against her neck, kissing it. I couldn't help but feel my male ego boost up. I let my eyes close, enveloping on the warmth of my girlfriend.

* * *

We awoke to the owls "who's". It was dark and the fireflies had long ago left, leaving the clearing in an eerie darkness. I turned to see Hinata snuggling against me and the skin on skin contact made me smile warmly. I shook her gently, afraid that if I don't get her out of her as soon as possible her old man might kill me fatally. She awoke and stretched, making a cute mewl sound. I laughed and she looked at me confused before turning crimson.

"Oh, did naughty Hinata just remember our little _intense _make out?"

That was right at the bulls' eye. She covered her face and I laughed. Moving her hands away, I kissed her on the lips in a chaste way. She was so innocent.

"I think I should get you home," I said before kissing her again. She nodded and I picked her up.

Walking back to her house was fairly quick which made me disappointed at the fact that we'll be separated. I kissed her, whispering goodbye, and before I walked away I felt her hand circle around my wrist. I turned back, giving her a look. She looked down, biting her lip.

"N-Naruto-kun can stay here if he likes…" she started slowly. "No one's in my house right now." I yelled happily, making her jump. I grabbed her hand and dragged her pass her house gates. She laughed and stepped in front of the door, unlocking it.

This was my first time entering the Hyuuga residence and I was left speechless the moment Hinata opened the door for me. I stepped in and took off my shoes as she did the same. She gave me slippers which I happily put on, relishing on the feel of the softness, and let my feet wonder about. I was awed at the white color walls and marble floor. The living room was big, sofas and a coffee table in the middle of the room. Two hallways were at either side of the living room and a few family portraits hung here and there.

"Naruto-kun, would you like some green tea?" I nodded absentmindedly and I heard her giggle before leaving me alone in the white living room that looked more and more like snow. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something bright in contrast to the white wall.

There, on the wall, hung the many police badges from Hinata's father.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared blankly at the display of police badges. They were bright and colorful, each badge different from the one beside it. I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that Hinata's pops was actually a police officer. Shit, why didn't Hinata ever tell me? I didn't know how to react or how to process the fact that I'm inside a house owned by a police officer. I mean, if I would've known I could have killed Hinata—

My eyes widened and I staggered back, my fist immediately making contact with the side of my head. I felt the sudden rush of bloodlust enter my system and my body began to shake. Images upon images of my body looming above Hinata's dying body made me gag. I landed on the floor and I gripped my head. Her blood was covering my hands and I was smiling, a wide smile full of malice and joy. "_**Kill her**_," it rumbled, a smile painting my face. I stood up and I fisted my hands, nails digging into callous palms. "_**We both know you'll love to have her blood on your hands**_." I began to move forward, a smile on my face. Yes, it's better to kill Hinata now since no one was home. It'll be a clean kill without any witnesses. It'll be killing two birds with one stone. I kill Hinata and she won't tell the police who the real killer is. The devastation of her poor daughter's death would leave poor Hiashi in depression and he'll probably ask for some time off work. Yes, killing Hinata was probably the best way to—

"_Naruto-kun," Hinata cooed while nursing the wound on my head. "You shouldn't fight with the upperclassmen."_

_I pouted while looking away, secretly enjoying the feeling of her hands touching my forehead with such delicacy. "Well, they shouldn't have called you a hood rat or stare at your ass or whistle when we passed them—" I didn't notice how I changed from telling her calmly to seething in rage. Who can blame me? Those bastards shouldn't look at _my _Hinata._

"_But you shouldn't cause a fight, Naruto-kun," Hinata scolded softly, still adding pressure on my wound with a wet cloth. "I was worried for you…" she mumbled before looking away. She moved away from the bed I was lying on to add a bit more water and alcohol before resuming her position beside me. Her eyes stared intently on my wound that was pulsing on my forehead and she bit her lower lip. I was entranced, those petals of softness and sweetness stuck underneath her white teeth made me want to push her down and capture her lips against mine but, for some reason, I decided to glance up at her eyes and then it struck me. She was worried, highly so, and I couldn't help but feel guilty._

"_Gomen ne," I whispered, moving away from Hinata's nursing hands. "I didn't mean to lose control…I was just so angry and…"_

_I felt a pressure beside me and pale arms hugged my arm tightly, Hinata's head resting on my shoulder. "I understand that Naruto-kun but you shouldn't fight." Her hold on me tightened and she dug her head on my shoulder. I blushed slightly. "I was so w-worried…what if Naruto-kun got badly hurt? What if Naruto-kun gets in trouble? I was constantly scared and worried as I was kept on the sidelines, watching as you tackle down those upperclassmen…I know it's selfish but Naruto-kun should stop fighting because he'll probably get hurt one day and I wouldn't know what to do…"_

_My eyes widened. Ever since I was small I only had to take care of myself and only myself so I didn't give a damn what others thought of me. But since I started to date Hinata, my life no longer belonged to me but also her. I welcomed her to my world of despair and loneliness while she let me enter her world of shyness and tranquility. I was quite happy at the turn of events in my life and I didn't know if I should bow onto my knees right now for Kami or not. So instead I hugged Hinata awkwardly, twisting my limbs this way and that, trying to get a good hold on her. I closed my eyes and rubbed my nose on her hair, loving the softness of her midnight tresses. "I…" I sighed. "I promise I won't get to any unnecessary fights…"There were now two promises that I have to live up to, no matter what. Promises can be easily broken, yes, but it depends how much you believe on those promises that you'll keep your word. _

"_Yokatta…" she whispered, smiling softly. "And if Naruto-kun happens to get himself into a pickle, he can call me. I'll be there in a flash, dattebayo." I began to laugh, remembering my little nervous tick when we went on our date. She started to laugh soon afterwards and we forgot about the big fight that happened not so long ago. "I'll be there to help you Naruto-kun because I love you very much…"_

I love you very much…

I love you…

My eyes snapped open and the bloodlust vanished. Images of a dying Hinata left my head and I began to take in big gulps of air. I cried out and fell on the floor, curling into myself. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to do such a thing. I never thought my mind would reach the point where I imagined killing Hinata myself. So what if her father is a police officer? I trust her that she won't tell her father. I trust her with all my heart and for suddenly to doubt her made my heart pound painfully. And what was the resolution of my doubt? To kill her…I suddenly gasped and pounded my chest repeatedly. Hinata dying? That can't happen, I can't allow it. Tears descended down my reddening cheeks and I couldn't control the horror like sobs that escaped my lips. I heard a crash and a paddling of feet that reached my curled form on the floor. Soft and warm hands touched my forehead and wiped the tears away.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? What happened?" Hinata's concern reached my ears and I couldn't respond. Instead, I cried more. Here I was thinking on how I'm going to kill her while she had nothing else on her mind but my wellbeing. I grabbed her hand and kissed it repeatedly. I was asking for forgiveness without her knowing it. I'll never forget when Hinata witnessed me in my most horrid environment. Her fear filled eyes never left my mind or her white dress tainted with my monstrous crime. I vowed since then not to harm any other person and I promised myself that I'll do anything in my power to protect Hinata and make sure that she'll be loved. She was mine and I'll make sure of that. Killing was no longer a resolution for me. I seek redemption every single moment I spend with her and for a moment I thought that my psychopathic needs vanished but I was proven wrong today. And so now I've come to the realization that I'll never live a normal life and I shouldn't keep my hopes up.

I kissed her hand and my hand reached up to bring her down to me. Our lips crashed but my tears never ceased. I pressed her closer and I broke away, a whimper dying to get out of my throat. I'm a threat to her. With that thought, I kissed her one more time and whispered, "Sorry…" I pushed her away from me gently and ran out of the door, out of her life. I was no longer a danger to her if she wasn't in my life or vice versa.

I ran for who knows how long and I reached the clearing that we were dancing on a few hours ago. I slowed down my run to a jog and I collapsed on my knees. Even though I resolved myself in no longer being a threat to Hinata, why am I feeling so empty? I was happy at my decision but I knew deep down I was lying to myself. What have I done? I convinced myself that I could live a normal life with Hinata if she helped me along the way and my maniacal side of me would all but vanish but I was mistaken. I was so close…I nearly took her life away…my Hinata…

"I'm sorry," I moaned out while tears descended down, the warm salty liquid obscuring my vision. "Hinata, I'm sorry…"

"S-Sorry about what?" I turned around quickly and I jumped to my feet, startled. How…why? Hinata was able to catch up to me? I momentarily allowed myself to applaud her physique before resuming my depressing state. "Why are you here? You should leave before I hurt you…" 'Or worse kill you…' I thought.

Hinata shook her head—always the stubborn one—and slowly approached me. I watched with wide eyes as she came closer to me. My legs tensed, awaiting the order to run. "I-I want to know what's wrong with you, Naruto-kun…why-why were you crying." I didn't respond and opted to look at the dirt instead. "I want to help you, Naruto. I want to be there with you, beside you…" I felt her presence beside me. It was like a warm blanket that covered my shaking figure, engulfing me in its warmth and sweet scent. I flinched and moved away. I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes and I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the pain I was surely causing her.

"I'm a danger to you…" I managed to choke out. "Just, get away from me…"

Hinata stood still before parting her lips, "I can't do that, Naruto-kun."

"Why?" I screamed out, standing up. It angered me that she didn't know how much of a monster I was, despite seeing with her own eyes how I took away three lives without a moment of hesitation. "Leave me alone! You don't understand—you'll never will!" I cried, shameless and distraught.

"Do you love me?"

I snapped up and looked at her, as if she was asking if the sky was blue or if the sun was yellow. "Of course," I answered immediately.

"I love you too Naruto-kun. I want to be there for you because I love you. I want to carry your burdens for you because I love you. I want to hold your hand and for you to lean against me when you're in your lowest because I love you. I trust you because I love you s-so very much. It's a feeling no one else can make me feel or explain." She lightly touched her chest, her eyes fluttering close. My chest ached hearing her declaration. I didn't deserve such devotion and pure love yet I was happy beyond belief. The words stabbed at my heart, the liquid soothing my jumping nerves and reassuring me that the love that so many people want was present in front of me in this moment. I wanted to block out the fluttering feelings when her words entered my mindscape but it was too late. Images of what we've done together these past couple of months flashed in my mind. I couldn't deny the fact that it was the most joyous time in my life.

But it had to end here and now. It _had _to.

"You're not a danger to me Naruto-kun, I know that…" She approached me once again and lightly touched my shoulder. This time I didn't move away. I stared at her as if I was a lost child who just found his angel. "You love me and I love you. You are not a monster. You are Uzumaki Naruto, the man I love," she touched my cheek, her eyes never leaving mine, "and the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

I cried, leaning my forehead on her shoulder. I took in a deep breath and sobbed out, "I-I saw your otou-san's badges…h-he's a police officer?"

I felt her stiffen but her body quickly relaxed. Her hands began to massage my scalp and I melted in her embrace. "H-Hai but I-I'll never tell him about you."

"Well, you should." I sniffed and leaned a bit closer, my nose touching her warm neck. "I'm a danger to everyone."

I felt her shake her head. "You're not a monster, Naruto-kun. I'll never tell otou-sama because he's…" She paused and momentarily stopped her ministrations on my scalp. "He's viewed very highly in his work place so this information…he'll put you in jail and I-I don't want that to happen!" She began to shake and I knew immediately that she was crying. "A life without Naruto-kun is not a life I-I want to live."

I hugged her and buried my face on her hair, whispering quiet words of support. I understood she had no desire to tell the police and I couldn't forgive myself for doubting her, for wanting to kill her, and wanting to leave her. I was so stupid. I was about to let go my own private life source. I squeezed her tightly and kissed her lips, loving the way it felt against mine. I pressed her closer and desperately grabbed the back of her head, slanting it to allow more access in her warm mouth. I moved my hands down to her hips and slowly grind it against my ever growing crotch. I moaned and found her neck. I suckled it a bit before lowering my lips a bit lower. The sudden need for contact and connection outweighed comprehension. My hands shook but I dismissed it, wanting to feel more of Hinata and taste her with my own mouth. I heard her moan and her hands gripped my shoulders. I pushed her down and my hands roamed down to her heaving chest. They immediately grabbed her breasts, squeezing and massaging them slowly, wanting to see if my Hinata would get a reaction. And a reaction she gave. She threw her head back, a dark blush dusting her cheeks, and her eyes squeezed shut. Her lips parted and the most beautiful sound, excluding her voice, flowed out. She moaned, quietly and slowly. I groaned and slowly grinded my hips against her own. I kissed her roughly, my tongue touching hers, and resumed my exploration of her breasts. I felt her nipple harden underneath my touch and heat coursed through me, making my dick twitch and rise. I moaned and grinded harder and more frequently, the fire burning through me making me want to do things to Hinata that I only dreamed about since we started dating.

One hand left to slide down to her heating core. My thumb pressed her nipple down and Hinata arched underneath me. My fingers reached her pants and I unbutton it, zipping it down till it revealed orange panties. Huh, now that just turned me on more. Our gasps of lust filled the clearing and I couldn't help but feel my ego reach its highest peak when I touched her wet panties. Her eyes snapped open and whimpered. My fingers teased her a bit before moving her panties aside, dipping my index finger inside her wet vagina. Her muscles squeezed my finger and I moaned, my hand leaving her breast to press down on my now erected dick. Pleasure coursed through me as I started to pump into her. I added another finger and another before I heard Hinata whine.

She pressed her legs against my arm and I glanced up at her. I saw her eyebrows furrowed and I took out my fingers, already missing the heat and wetness. I moved my hand away from my crotch and worriedly touched her cheek. "Wh-What's wrong?" I was breathing deeply and my hardened member was slowly going down. The heat of lust was leaving my system and I couldn't help but worry that I did something wrong.

"It-It kind of…"

I moved closer, one hand cupping her cheek while the other moved her hair away. "Kind of what?"

"It kind of started to hurt d-down there…"

"Oh…" I was quiet for a bit before smiling. I kissed her cheek and noted her flaming blush painting her face. She squeezed her eyes shut. I chuckled before whispering in her ear, "Well, we can practice more so it won't hurt anymore…"

"Naruto-kun!" I couldn't help but laugh at her scandalize tone.

* * *

After our little episode and intense make out session, we gathered our wits and left the clearing. It was dark out and I assumed it was past ten o' clock. I grabbed her hand and pressed her closer to me. Maybe I've been doing that a lot but I honestly don't care. I desired her presence and physical contact as much as possible. To others, it might be clingy, but I viewed it in a different perspective. I believe that it shows my desire to have her around as much as possible, that _I'm _the one reaching out to her and not the other way around. I'm the one who initiates the contact and kisses and hugs because I can't get enough of her. I'm devoted to her and my eyes never stray away from her to look at another. Such devotion is rarely seen now in modern times because of the stereotypical "he's cheating on you" or "she's cheating on you". But not everyone is the same and I just happen to be the exception along with Hinata. I glanced at her and my heart managed to swell some more. I happened to fall in love with the perfect girl.

I kissed her on the cheek quickly and enjoyed as her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Hinata-chan, why are you so cute?" I questioned her and she turned to me quickly before ducking her head.

"I-I don't know…"

I nodded before smirking. I kissed her on her head and murmured, "Because you're Hinata and Hinata is just so cute."

She squeaked and I laughed. I enjoyed teasing her.

Her house was in view and I sighed, remembering why we're returning in the first place. I glanced down at the once white slippers and I grumbled, pouting. "Why can't I just keep the slippers, they're really comfortable…"

Hinata laughed and said, "W-Well, you can keep them if you want. But you have to retrieve your shoes."

I nodded before adding playfully, "What? You don't want a piece of me in your house?"

Hinata stuttered and nearly tripped but I caught her and began to laugh. "It's okay. I was just joking, Hina-chan. But I feel bad giving you these dirty and wet slippers back."

After calming down a bit, my girlfriend replied, "I don't mind."

I nodded and before I knew it, Hinata was opening the gates of her house and led me to her front porch. She unlocked the door and there, sprawled on the floor, were my old and torn shoes. I sheepishly handed her the dirty slippers and she accepted them with a smile on her face. I put on my shoes and smiled at her, loving the way she smiled back, pink lips stretched and her eyes shining with an emotion I can't describe. I leaned down and kissed her. Everything was forgotten and my body and mind simply focused on the girl I was kissing. My heart began to flutter and warmth that I can now name as lust flooded my system. But it all vanished when someone coughed. We parted and I looked up to glare at the person who dare interrupt us.

What I didn't expect to see was an older version of Neji standing there, his arms crossed, and glaring at us. His white eyes trapped my own, holding my gaze. I, in that time, had no idea who this man was. Maybe he was an older clone of Neji? I held his gaze, my blue eyes also narrowing. The man faltered a bit, his eyes widening, before intensifying his glare. By then, his narrowed white eyes poured ice on my back and somewhere deep inside me whispered to back down. I, however, pushed down the small voice and straightened my posture, my hand encircling around Hinata's waist. The man's eyes looked away from mine to glance at the hand that was resting on Hinata's waist. I smirked, feeling that I've won the staring competition, but when the man's eyes once again stared at mine, something made me quiver and cower.

"Who. Are. You."

His tone…this fear…who the fuck is this man—

"Otou-sama, please d-don't get angry—"

Wait. What? Did she just say dad? Meaning that the man who was currently glaring at me with his arms crossed and who happened to catch us kissing was Hinata's pops?

Oh fucking sh—

"Hinata, please explain to me what I just saw."

Hinata stuttered and her face turned a horrible shade of red. I grabbed her hand and Hiashi's eyes landed on mine.

"Let go of my daughter."

"Oi, okay I understand that you're her dad but you _do not tell me what to do_!"

"What did you say, young man? Are you saying that you like to hold my daughter's hand?"

"I actually do like to hold your daughter's hand and I love to do way more!"

"What do you mean by that?" His tone turned icy and Hinata was frantically shaking her head.

"What I mean, ojii-san, is that I like to kiss her and touch her in a way that _I _only can and I can't really go into much detail but if you like I can—"

"Are you implying that you had intercourse with my daughter before marriage?"

"What, no! I'll never do that. I'm just saying that I like to kiss her and hug her and do other stuff…"

"You're not helping your situation, young man."

"How, ojii-san? I'm her boyfriend! I could do any god damn thing I want to her because she's _mine_."

It got deadly quiet after my outburst. I furrowed my brows and glanced at Hinata to see her turn to a deathly shade of pale, she looked almost faint. I shook my head before looking at Hiashi, his eyes closed.

"Young man, did you just say, and please correct me if I misheard, that you're my daughter's boyfriend?"

I nodded shakily, the atmosphere dropping by many degrees. "H-Hai."

Everyone stood still and I couldn't help but feel my muscles ache from the tension in my body.

"I see." He opened his eyes before moving towards me. I felt Hinata squeeze my hand and her eyes widened upon seeing her father moving closer to my direction. She was about to move before Hiashi took out his hand, his palm facing the wall and his fingers pointing towards me. I glanced at his hand before looking at his Hiashi's face, confused. I slowly raised my other hand and we clasped hands, shaking them. He squeezed my hand rather painfully and I flinched.

"I am confused on to why Hinata never told me such a thing and later on tonight we'll fix that." His eyes glanced at Hinata, who was still holding my other hand, and she nodded quickly before ducking her head. "But, I will like to clarify one thing, young man. I cherish my family. Hurt my daughter and you're just asking for your own death sentence." His eyes never left my own, tempting me to break eye contact. I refused, however, to back down. I love Hinata and if facing her scary police officer father, than bring it. I'll face monsters to keep Hinata by my side, including my own personal demon. "What is your name, young man?"

I was snapped back to reality. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi's grip slackened and his eyes widened. In that moment, his white eyes held guilt and sadness, contained anger directed to something. "Uzumaki…as in Uzumaki Kushina?" he whispered.

My eyes widened. "Uh, ojii-san, I don't know who…" Kushina? Was she a relative of mine? A cousin I haven't heard of? My heart fluttered and rose in hope.

He licked his lips before resuming his grip. Walls rose in defense in those white eyes and I was taken back. Maybe if I explained to Hiashi about my back story, he'll tell me about this Kushina person. Who was she?

"It was nice knowing you, Uzumaki-san." He let go of my hand and in that moment, a phone rang. He dug into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He murmured something underneath his breath and left. Before leaving the living room, he turned to me, and in those white eyes I once again saw sadness, his eyes softening ever so slightly, and guilt. Hiashi whispered, "Uzumaki-san, sumimasen." He left with those departing words. Sorry? Why was he sorry? What did he ever do to me? I raked my brain, trying to remember if I ever meet Hiashi before this day, but nothing came up. It never occurred to me to meet Hinata's father.

Hinata also looked on, her eyes worried and her eyebrows furrowed. She seemed deep in thought before mumbling, "Why d-did he say that?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't even know the ojii-san and I just know that what he did just now was out of character. Am I right?"

Hinata nodded slowly before exhaling.

"So, Hinata, why didn't you tell your otou-sama that you had a boyfriend?"

She let go of my hand and for a moment I thought I made her upset. She turned to me with a frown on her face and down casted eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell him, Naruto-kun, and if that made you upset, gomennasi, it's just…I thought otou-sama would prohibit me from seeing you and…I thought that he'll do something terrible to y-you…"

I laughed at her thought process before hugging her close to my chest. "I'm not upset, Hina-chan, just surprised. I never thought that sweet, angel Hinata would lie to her ojii-san." I chuckled close to her ear when her face turned a light pink.

"I-I just didn't want to risk it…"

Cooling down after my outburst, I couldn't help but agree. Hyuuga Hiashi was seen as a compose man, his shoulders broad and back always erect. An aura of confidence always surrounded him and intimidation swam in those white eyes. No wonder he's a police officer. I glanced at Hinata before looking outside.

I kissed her cheek then her lips before whispering, "It's night out already and I have to get going unless," I winked at her playfully, "you want me to sleep here tonight." Hinata gasped before ducking her head. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Hina-chan!" I kissed her one last time before whispering goodnight.

Throughout my trek home, I couldn't help but wonder who that Kushina person was. Hiashi mentioned her and I wondered why he didn't divulge more about that topic. Why was he apologizing anyway? If I recall, I never caused him harm or to his family, less his daughter, the woman I love. I decided not to think about it much. Arriving to my apartment, I whispered, "Tadiama" and slipped off my shoes before moving around my small home, locking the door and windows. I managed to take a shower and brush my teeth before collapsing on my bed. I shifted and laid on my side, my eyes staring out into the night. I closed my eyes and thought about Hinata, how she changed over the years. Now that I think about it, she changed very much. I closed my eyes, desperate to catch some sleep. My consciousness decided to let me relive a memory that was tucked away in the corner of my mind.

And god, did I hate it.


	7. Chapter 7

I was around ten years old when I first killed. I remembered walking out at night to get a breather. I felt suffocated inside my lonely apartment. The darkness and overwhelming quietness made my nerves jump. I walked down the sidewalk, the street light occasionally going off before turning back on. My hands were behind my head and I looked up at the dark sky. I didn't mind the cold air biting on my skin but I enjoyed the cool breeze, massaging my hot scalp and relaxing my tense body. Believe it or not, I was actually shy starting off in the first days of school. I never interacted with the other kids in the orphanage I was housed in and I didn't give much thought about it. Why talk to other kids when they didn't want to talk to me? I was afraid of rejection, now that I pondered more about it. I was afraid to approach and get shot down. The first days in school were just horrible. When lunch came, no one would approach me and I wouldn't approach the kids. I would sit down in the courtyard, slurping my warm ramen, thinking why no one would approach me to talk or even play. I would always glance at my uniform and note how it was always wrinkled compare to others. I remembered seeing Kiba challenging a chubby looking kid to a race. I paused my slurping and looked on with mild curiosity. And every day I would always see those kids, running around and laughing. I would secretly wish for one them to call me over and join them. I wanted to be a part of them. So when Kiba happened to glance at me and ask me to join them, I took the opportunity with a flash. The joy of being in a group, calling someone a friend, made my heart thump and a smile stretch on my face. Just yesterday another kid was added to our group.

She was a weird one to boot. I remembered seeing her every now and then in the courtyard. I guessed she was a new student since she wasn't there in the opening ceremony. She was different from the rest. Not different like Sakura, whose hair was pink, but this new girl had pupil less eyes that were a light lavender color and her hair was like the midnight sky. I glanced up at the sky and stuck out my tongue in concentration. Yeah, the night sky kind of looked like that new girl's hair. Her hair was pretty, a weird pretty, and her eyes added to the whole "weird but really pretty" package. What was her name? Hinoto? Hichi? Hina…Hinata! I smiled suddenly, remembering how she blushed heavily when I approached her.

"_Oi, why are you here all by yourself?"_

_The girl jumped before hiding behind a tree, her cheeks flushed. _

_I glanced back at a waving Kiba and an impatient Sakura and looked back at the girl. "Hey, do you want to play with us?"_

_She came out of her hiding spot and glanced at me then at the screaming group behind me. I gave her a smile that made my eyes close. I wanted her to say yes._

_I saw her nod with a big smile, her cheeks still painted a red color, and for a moment I was taken back. Her smile was so beautiful._

_I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards my friends._

"_What's your name?"_

"_H-Hyuuga Hinata."_

"_My names Uzumaki Naruto! Let's be friends forever."_

My chest tickled and I laughed, slapping it. Unfamiliar warmth started to spread throughout my little ten year old body and I vowed to always make Hinata laugh. I don't really understand why I felt that way but I shrugged it off. I passed an alley and I shrieked when a tall man came into my view. I scrunched my noise at the smell of alcohol and I was about to sidestep him when he followed my step. So I stood there, confused why this stranger just popped out of nowhere. I was about to run the other way when he grabbed my collar and pushed me into the darkness of the alley.

Instantly, this fear crept up inside me. Nobody has ever assaulted me before and my heart thundered against my chest, my fingertips growing numb and my forehead sweating. I decided to run while he was still walking my way but I found out that was a horrible mistake since he easily pushed me away with a swift motion of his arm. I crashed loudly against the brick wall, sliding down. I touched my shoulder and I winced, knowing a bruise was forming there. I looked up and glared at the man.

"What do you want from me?!"

The man glared at me and said in a slurry way, "I want to take my revenge on you since the person responsible…" He didn't say the rest instead he charged at me, his bottle high up in the air. I screamed when the bottle hit the side of my head. I felt the blood rush out my open wound and I cried. What am I to do? This bastard started to hit me with his foot again and again, making me moan and curl within myself. I knew no one is coming to my aid. I knew I was alone in that moment and that I didn't deserve this.

His foot hit my jaw.

I knew that if I didn't defend myself, I'll die here with broken bones and torn muscles.

His fist hit my side.

Then, something in me just snapped, like this anger that was locked away deep down in my soul just opened and leaked out. My eyes widened when I felt this power surge within me, making me grab his foot that was inches away from my stomach. I heard him gasp but I didn't care. I twisted his ankle, making it crack. He yelped and retreated. I didn't give him the time when I blindly tackled him to the floor.

Once I was on top, I hit him on his nose, making him cry and grab his now broken nose. I was blinded with anger and I felt my world spin quickly. I began to assault him with hits and kicks. I got up quickly and hit him in the shin, making him cry more. I saw the bottle he used and grabbed it and without a second thought I slit his throat. His blood sprayed everywhere and some landed on me. I laughed, happy that I defended myself. Then, I felt his blood slide down my skin and satisfaction ran through my veins, a smirk planted on my face. I glanced at his broken and bloodied body and something clicked in my mind. I just killed someone. I just took someone's life. I looked down to my shaky ten year old hands that were stained with someone else's blood. I screamed, falling back. I looked at the dead body and cried. I didn't want to kill him but just defend myself. God damn it! I just wanted to protect myself.

"I just wanted you to leave me alone!" I screamed. I gripped my hair, trying to calm down. I looked at the body then at the entrance of the alley. If I leave now no one would know it was me.

With that, I ran out, not looking back. The cold breeze no longer brought me comfort but made me realize how cold it really was outside. The midnight sky reminded me how late I was outside of my apartment and the danger that lurked in every corner. I closed my eyes and thus, missed the figure that was walking towards me. I crashed against someone, the impact making me land on the floor. I yelped from the pain and glanced up to see none other than Hinata looking at me with worry and fear. I cried more. I didn't want her to know I killed someone. She was a new friend I made just yesterday. What if she called me a monster and told the rest? I'll lose my friend's and I'll return to the loneliness I experienced when I was younger. The police would catch me at no time and probably sentence my death. I cried harder and simply sat there, my butt throbbing from the impact, not willing to look up.

Suddenly the cold breeze was replaced with warm skin. Hinata pushed me to her chest and her cheek was pressed on my head. I felt her shaking and I glanced up to see her crying too. I stopped momentarily, my blue eyes widening. I smelled her shampoo and her natural scent that calmed my erratic heart instantly. I hugged her against me, not wanting her to leave me yet. We both cried, our ten year old bodies shaking with too much emotions. I felt numb all over.

I didn't hear when she stopped crying and asked if I was all right. I didn't answer her but I knew that she understood that I wasn't okay. It was a blur of movements and the next thing I knew I was in my apartment. I didn't even question how she knew where I lived. I felt warm water hit my skin and I blinked. I looked down to see my nude body. I blushed, unwanted thoughts forming within my mindscape. I got her message and immediately washed off the blood off my skin and hair. I opened the curtain to see a towel and clothes, including my boxers. I dressed faster than I could blink and ran outside.

There, on my cheap table, rested a cup of green tea. I was disappointed that Hinata wasn't here and I turned to see her curled up in my sofa, looking red in the face. I chuckled, knowing that she probably fainted at some point. I went to her, my body still shaking, and crouched down till our noses met. I silently cried, letting big tears stroll down my cheeks. Why did she help me when I was covered in blood? I wanted to her ask but I was afraid to wake her up.

Flashes of what happened minutes ago caused me to fall back, my side stabbed by the corner of my coffee table. The blood that was sprayed on my body left a satisfying feeling, making my body tingle. The adrenaline that coursed through my blood and clouded my mind made a smirk spread on my face. I remembered the happiness of watching life disappear in those black eyes of my attacker. I felt powerful; the idea that I can take anyone's life away made me feel taller, bigger, and much more like a Kami than a person. I glanced at the sleeping Hinata and my fingers itched to scratch at her throat, making her bleed and scream.

I stopped suddenly and horror grew within me. What the hell was wrong with me? I can't think like that! She's my friend! I can't kill her! I…I…

I ran out of the living room and slid the door shut to my room. I rocked back and forth, afraid of these new found feelings of anger and blood lust but also intrigued by them. I shook my head. What was important right now was that I imagined killing a friend. I stared at my hands, guilt and sadness filled my small body. "Stupid, stupid," I mumbled while hitting the side of my head multiple times.

I was confused. I had enough moral logic to know that murdering was illegal and looked down upon so why did I desire it. Why did I want to kill again? I didn't want to hurt my friends, however.

I vowed silently that I'll never lay a hand on my friends and control whatever this was if it ever grew in the future.

With that small reassurance, I slept.

* * *

I woke up with a deep gasp. I ran a hand over my face and scratched my neck while staring at the blanket that was covering my body. I didn't remember that specific moment in my younger years. I didn't even know I went through that. I completely forgot _how _and _when _I started killing. It just happened. I shook off the covers and slumped my way to the bathroom. I vaguely noted that it was still dark out. I turned the light on and splashed cold water on my face. I gripped the sink and mumbled something with Hinata's name. I didn't know that she once saw me covered in blood. It made me pause for a bit. If she saw me, a boy she barely knew running at night, covered in blood, why didn't she tell her dad? Wasn't it logical to call the police or even scream upon seeing a blood covered boy? But she didn't. Why?

I shook my head and glanced at the mirror. I wondered if Hinata remembers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ano, Naruto-kun, what about I help you with your, ano, 'need' to kill."

I cocked my head to the side. We were walking to my apartment since school already finished. I was so agitated throughout my classes, except lunch because we were apart. Every passing day I felt that our bond was growing stronger and my need to be with her in every passing minute was growing by the second.

"What do you mean by helping me?" I hope she doesn't mean that she'll get people for I could kill.

"Ano, like I quench it…"

"Quen…?"

"Quench, Naruto-kun, like extinguishing it."

"Oh." I nodded and gripped our interlocked hands tighter. "How are you going to do it?"

"W-Well, let's try in a few days from now. Don't you get a bit agitated when you haven't killed in a while?"

"Hai but ano, Hina-chan, what if I…kill you when I'm in my bloodlust state?" I hugged her suddenly, shuttering just thinking about it.

"Naruto-kun, that's the only way I could help you. Don't you want to stop?"

A part of me didn't. I loved the feeling of killing, feeling superior and the blood staining my hands. But another part felt guilt and sick, seeing myself hurting other people. That isn't me; I didn't want any of this. I'm going to miss it but…

"Hai, I do."

* * *

The need to kill was becoming unbearable with every passing day. Since I always satisfied my needs I never been through this but if it would help Hinata than I'll do anything. I was currently sitting in my apartment waiting for my princess to arrive. I gripped my yellow locks, letting out a shuttering breath. My mind haunted me with unwanted flashbacks of the people I killed. My body shook and I gripped my pants. I groaned, leaning back at my old sofa.

What's taking Hinata so long?

I heard a small, soft knock and I jumped at the door, opening it with speed. Hinata jumped and I didn't give her a chance to greet me before I lunged at her, crushing her petite body against mine. I knew she felt my body shaking. She hugged me back, placing her head against my chest. I closed the door, never breaking our contact, and I let her take off her shoes. I dragged her to my sofa and we landed with a _plop_. I cuddled her, taking in as much of her scent as I can until my pulse slowed to a normal beat and my hazy mind was cleared.

"Hinata-chan, I was going crazy without you." And it was true. Not only was I going crazy because I couldn't kill but also at the fact that we were separated for so long. I felt her nod and she disentangled herself from me. I whined, missing her warmth, and she giggled, instantly making me feel warm and happy.

"I think we should get started, ne?"

"Hai!" I playfully saluted her making her giggle more. She led me to the floor where there was space and told me to sit cross-legged. I knew what she was going to ask me to do since her family did specialize in a sort of fighting style. She told me to take deep breathes in and out and forget about everything else, to calm my soul. It was harder than I thought but I was always one for a challenge so I refused to lose to my conscious. When I almost reached peacefulness my mind would show me the victims I killed, the smell of blood, and the taste flowing through my tongue. I scrunched up my face and made a noise, signaling that I wasn't doing any good.

"Naruto-kun, keep trying." I nodded and kept going with the breathing exercise. I was getting impatient. Every time I almost reached nirvana my mind would instantly show the scenes I yearned for deep inside. I instantly tried to push it away but to no avail. Then, I thought of Hinata's smiling face and how normal our lives could be if I could get rid of this psychopathic side of me. I thought how once we finish high school I could ask her hand in marriage and we'll be happily married. We'll have as much kids as possible and everyday she'll greet me with a smile and whisper how much she loves me to my ear. When I thought of that I pushed the unwanted thoughts out with as much force as possible. Suddenly my mind was blank. The color white was everywhere I looked and I knew I reached peace.

I smiled, letting her know that I no longer had those thoughts. I felt at peace and the need to kill all but vanished. I loved it.

I felt her presence get closer to me then I felt her warm, small arms hug me across my chest. I instantly opened my eyes and looked down at her to see a small smile on her face and her eyelids closed. Her nose gently rubbed against my chest and she snuggled deeper. I smiled, hugging her against me. Is this what it felt to be normal? Not worrying about me lashing out in any second. I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes and I hugged her tighter, her scent soothing my soul with every passing second.

"I-I feel like I'm getting closer to being normal, Hinata." I felt her nod and smile against my shirt.

"I-I feel it too, Naruto-kun." And she didn't know it but us being close like this made me feel much calmer. If only I had her for myself every passing day I wouldn't have to worry about me going crazy or hurting other innocent people. She made me feel complete, whole. She's the finishing definition of Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the finishing definition to Hyuuga Hinata.

I began talking like my usual self and I couldn't help but enjoy these moment's without worrying about the death I'll bring to anyone. I loved how I had her undivided attention and her white eyes settled on me only.

Every day after school Hinata would come over and help me master my breathing techniques and control my desire to kill. With every passing day I felt that I was starting to control it. No more episodes and no more blood stained my hands.

I looked outside my slightly dirty window, my blue eyes narrowing off into the distance. Today is the beginning of our summer vacation and Hinata was obligated to stay home. My apartment felt so gray without her warming presence. I stood up from my unmade bed and walked around. Thinking about Hinata made me think about her old man. Not that I _wanted _to think about him but rather something was troubling me. The last time I visited not only did he apologize to me but he also said a name. What was it? Uzumaki Kush…Kushina! My eyes widened as I raced to my cheap laptop. I flipped it opened and turned it on.

For some reason, the name made my stomach flip.

I wouldn't have felt suspicious but because the mysterious person also carried my last name I felt the need to check and _see _if she was in the area or alive. The idea made my heart jump with excitement and nervousness. What if there was another Uzumaki out there? What if they knew about my parents or about my father's family? My eyes softened at the thought. I would love that, knowing that I actually have a family member out there who shares my name and blood. I love Hinata, yes, but there's a difference when it comes to _my blood _family.

But if I find that the research is futile I wouldn't be disappointed. I could just make my own family with Hinata in it. I smiled as I typed up the mysterious person's name. That wouldn't be a bad idea; having Hinata as my _wife _just made my heart jump and do back flips. I wondered if she thinks about this too.

I blinked as the white screen flashed with black letters here and there. I scrolled down, narrowing my eyes. There wasn't anything here. I retyped the search to just the name but also found nothing, no search results, which was weird in itself because this internet was run by our small town. The internet only covers up what happens in Konoha and if the community feels that a website can cause damage, they can block it if they wish.

I leaned back, hands behind my head. If it was run by our small town then that means they purposely deleted any information about this person. But why? Why would Konoha go through the trouble to secure all possible information about this person? I started to think of the many possibilities and I rubbed my chin. It did seem suspicious. I snapped my fingers and I fished out my phone, dialing Hinata's number quickly. I started shaking with my new formed idea planted in my head, making me feel like I was younger again. The phone picked up from the other line and I heard my loves voice filter to my ear.

"Konbanwa, Naruto-kun, how may I help you?" I smiled at the other end and she probably knew it too.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice." I leaned back, smirking when I heard her giggle and I knew she was blushing too.

"Naruto-kun, why did you call me?" How did she know that I wanted to talk about something else?

"Actually, Hinata-chan, I wanted to ask you something."

I heard a pause and the static. "Hai?"

"I wanted to know if you'll help me sneak into your father's office." I heard her gasp audibly and I continued. "I want to find some information about…someone…someone who can possibly be related to me." I bit my lip and fondled with the tips of my yellow hair. My eagerness to know her response grew with every second of silence that passed.

"D-Does it happen to be Uzumaki Kushina? The name that my otou-sama said the last time you visited?"

"Hai. I think your father knows something about the person and since he's a cop maybe I can hack into his computer or something…maybe look through some of his police files?" Actually, that wouldn't be too bad, reading gruesome cases about hardcore criminals Excitement flooded my system and I started to tap my foot, waiting patiently for Hinata to answer. I was nervous too. What if she said no? Heck, maybe she will say no. What I'm asking for is illegal and if we happened to get caught they can throw us both in jail. Hinata was the daughter of a _police officer _for crying out loud Naruto! What were you thinking when you asked—

"H-Hai, I'll help." I gasped and nearly fell out of my chair. Composing myself, I smiled, leaning back against my cheap sofa with a sigh.

"Then, it's settled. Tomorrow I'll come over to your house at eight in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." And she hung up.

I should be feeling relieved and excited that she said yes but for some reason I felt…

Dread.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood in front of the gates of Hinata's house, rocking back and forth on my heels. I puffed some warm air into my freezing hands even though it was scorching hot outside. I began to pace, to keep my mind occupied and distract myself of what was about to happen. I couldn't go to sleep last night because every time I closed my eyes, ideas upon ideas would pop into my mind, making me sit up and _think_. I should be feeling excited at the prospect of discovering one of my family members but my stomach would twist every time I tried to feel glee. I had to _force _myself to feel happiness when it should come naturally. How many years have I yearned for this day? How many times have I dreamt of coming to my apartment and being greeted by my parents? How many times have I craved some parental guidance and/or their warmth? Millions of times I've dreamt about this clue ever since I could remember. Now having the opportunity given to me I'm not feeling the emotions I'm supposed to feel.

Why? Is there something wrong with me? I know I have some real big issues but what other sane person wouldn't feel some kind of warmth when they're about to discover about their family? I should feel some kind of warmth but why can't I?

I nearly shrieked when I felt a cold hand touch my sizzling skin that has probably baked when I was thinking. I turned to see Hinata in a baggy sweater, white on the sleeves and lavender on the rest with her hoodie the exception, with her usual blue capris and simple sandals. Even with such simple clothing I found my body hardening and getting aroused.

I smirked when she blushed. "Ohayo, Hina-hime." I leaned down and kissed her pink lips, savoring the feeling. At that moment, I completely forgot the fact we were standing in front of her house.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Naruto-kun," she mumbled, her lips tickling my own. I smiled. We intertwined our fingers and we descended down to her house. "Naruto-kun, otou-sama isn't home right now so we should hurry before he comes back."

"Hai, Hai, Hinata-sama!" I replied playfully. She giggled with a blush and led me to a hallway next to her father's badges. Hung on the walls were portraits of what I'm guessing Hinata's family. There was one that caught my eye before I was pulled away. Hiashi and a woman who closely resembled Hinata were standing side by side while two little girls stood in front of them, all smiles on their faces. I felt a pang of jealousy in my pity heart. We climbed a staircase and quickly arrived at the top. Hinata led me to a door and placed her hand on the handle. She turned it quickly and opened it, the hinges creaking loudly. Her light lavender eyes glanced at the dark room then back at me.

"N-Naruto-kun only has an hour and half before otou-sama comes back. I'll be watching out, okay?" I nodded and kissed her soundlessly. I entered the room and closed the door behind me, letting the darkness swallow me up.

* * *

My blue eyes glanced around the room. A desk was pushed against a gray wall and a simple lamp sat beside it. I flicked it on and watched as the light showed me the scatter papers on the desk. The light illuminated the whole room and I glanced to the side and saw cabinets. I furrowed my brows when I found no lap top or computer. Was Hinata's dad that far behind in technology? I had no idea where to look now so I took my chances and went to the cabinets, opening the first drawer. It slid open, files upon files placed in manila folders made me weary. Where do I begin? I decided to be smart and read the titles on the left corner. I read every one quickly, trying to find a hint to the stranger's name.

Uzumaki Kushina. There was nothing that led me to believe that the person was involved with the police but my gut was telling me that the person's name would appear here. My fingertips touched a folder and for some odd reason my eyes were drawn to the title.

**Case 000165: Akai Chishio no Habanero**

Red Hot-Blooded Habanero? What an abnormal name for a case. Curiosity made me pick it up and I closed the drawer. I placed the manila folder on the wooden desk and sat down on the chair provided. My blue eyes were transfixed on the folder that contained case number 000165. I breathed in and out, for some nervous reason. I opened it with my fingertips and saw a picture with information beside it.

The woman on the picture had a smug look on her face, like she was proud that she accomplished something, and her red hair went low reaching her ankles. She wore a black leather jacket and a white shirt underneath it. Her black skirt was way too low for modern taste. Her violet eyes shone with a mischievous glint to it. I couldn't help but compliment her beauty. I shrugged, trying to shake off my nervousness. I read the information next to her picture.

**DC Number: 000165**

**Name: Uzumaki Kushina**

My eyes widened.

**Statue Code Description: Murderer/ Leader of gang: Shi/ Robbery/ Escaped Prison/ Selling of illegal drugs/…**

I cocked an eyebrow. It felt bad that I was related to someone like that. When I finally found someone who was related to me I found out that not only were they in jail but they were a murderer, such as myself. I turned the page, not bothering to read anymore. I narrowed my eyes at the old, yellow paper with someone's handwriting. On the top the date was October 12. I didn't register the fact that it was two days after my birthday and I settled within the chair and began to read.

_I'm assigned case number 000165: Akai Chishio no Habanero. It's a difficult case and all police forces are close to despair. I began with the necessary facts and clues that Uzumaki-san has left behind in the multiple scenes where she was—the bodies and dropped drugs were necessary so I could keep going. Today, all police forces were sent after the criminal once we found information that was leaked from her own gang. She was to be crossing the border from Konohagakure no Sato to Uzushiogakure. Uzumaki-san had this all planned out, the papers she left behind in her worn out apartment indicates so. Once she steps foot on Uzushiogakure, not only would she be considered a free woman but she can never again step into Konoha. Not only is this bad but if she so much steps into that territory, Konoha won't be able to touch her. Uzushiogakure is an abandon town, its own small state where no rules are inscribed on stone. The chase began around eight at night. She and another person whom I identified later as Namikaze Minato were crossing the forest that separates both states. _

_Namikaze Minato was an ordinary citizen in Konoha, ever so loyal to its town/state. Namikaze-san met Uzumaki-san and fell in love. Namikaze-san planned on going with her, after all, they wedded secretly. My police force was right behind them when they all but vanished from our sights. Coming from the Hyuuga, my eyes had the advantage. I immediately told my squad to separate and meet back in half an hour. I wondered by myself and heard footsteps from my side. I followed silently, and at this point I wasn't aware where exactly my location was, but once I stepped out from the thick trees I spotted the suspects. With quick precision I killed not only Uzumaki Kushina but Namikaze Minato. Minato stepped in front of the startled woman and the bullet instantly killed them both._

_I was about to report to Fugaku-san when I saw something behind the two bodies. There was an old wooden cabin and I stealthily made my way over when I heard a noise. It was something unusual and came to the conclusion that it was the sound of a baby's cry. I opened the door, aware of my surroundings, and my eyes landed on a crib where a bundle was laid in. After the whole incident, Fugaku-san ordered that no one can tell a soul about the incident that occurred. Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were in Uzushiogakure territory that night and were killed on sight by my own hands. They were labeled free the moment they were in one mile from the cabin._

_Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato had a child that was born on October 10._

_The name of that child is Uzumaki Naruto._

I felt my heart stop and my body shook. I dropped the old papers on the desk that landed softly and everything else just froze. My only living family was killed that night by the hands of my love's father.

I won't ever be able to imagine how their voices would sound like or the chance to get their hugs when I come home. I won't ever be able to hear their advice when I asked for guidance or talk to them while laughing. I won't ever be able to tell them how happy I was to have them as my parents and as their son or how proud I was at the notion that we are a family. I won't ever be able to call Namikaze Minato as dad or Uzumaki Kushina as mom.

_They died because of Hyuuga Hiashi_.

This unbelievable rage coursed through my veins.

It's because of_ him_ that they're dead.

It's because of _him _that I won't be able to see them.

It's because of _him _that I'm treated the way I'm treated now.

_It's because of him_…

"Is Naruto-kun almost done?" Hinata's voice rang through the whole room and I lazily dragged my eyes to the wooden door. "Naruto-kun, otou-sama is almost coming home." Otou-sama? How dare she call that _man _father when he killed _my _parents. Tears prickled the tips of my eyes and I immediately stood, the chair rolling away and colliding against the wall with a _thump_. I walked with heavy footsteps to the door and opened it with a slam.

I saw Hinata jump and look at me. She smiled, her eyes closed. Through half-lidded eyelids, I watched as her smile slowly disappeared to a thin line of lips and her eyes began to shine with worry. "Naruto-kun?" Her dainty hand touched my cheek and I glared at her hard.

Those eyes, those hands, that hair…everything resembled her father, the man that I despised now. With rage and the need to kill, my hand latched onto her throat. A struggle cry left her lips as I crashed her body against the wall. She yelped and I saw her eyes widened with hurt, fear, and worry. I snarled at her and I hit her once again against the wall, her body arching. My hand clamped tightly and I felt my nails dig into her skin.

"N-Naruto…" coughs, "…kun…" I felt her small hands touch my much larger ones and her eyes made eye contact with my own. "This isn't N-Naruto-kun! You wouldn't," heave, "hurt anyone!" Her small fingers tried to pry my own away from her throat but I growled and tightened my hold. She rested her pale hand on top of my own, our skin color a great contrast. "Naruto-kun, kudasai, listen."

Nothing made sense anymore. My need to kill has been subsided till today. All my deepest desires are loose and the closet thing I could let my anger out on was Hinata. A part of me knew what I was doing, that I was hurting her, but the bigger part, the part that has yearned for a family, was blaming her.

"Naruto-kun wants to marry me, right?" I stopped, my eyes widened. "Naruto-kun loves me so much and he's told me before. He wants to be with me forever even though he hasn't said so. I could see it in his blue eyes that shine with love and yearning every time he looks at me. Naruto-kun wouldn't hurt me because he loves me so much that he'll scream it out to the world." By now my hands has slacken from her throat and she grabbed my hand that lingered a few inches away from her skin. "Naruto-kun said he wanted to change, wanted to be normal but I think he's got it the wrong way.

"I think Naruto-kun just wants to stop killing people. Normal is something that is defined differently from people to people. N-Naruto-kun kills people because something happened. I-I don't know what happened to cause Naruto-kun to act as such but I know that with a little bit of help Naruto-kun can change for the better but never be normal." She began to do patterns on the top of my hand, sending shivers up and down my skin. I looked at her as she smiled down at my hand, my fingers hanging limply on the edge of her hand.

"Naruto-kun loves me very much and I love Naruto-kun a lot too. So I wouldn't want him to feel guilty that he has hurt me when he comes back to his senses. I wouldn't want that…because when Naruto-kun feels down I f-feel it too." She looked up; her eyes wide with tears descending down her now red cheeks. "I still love you, Naruto-kun, now and forever more."

I crushed her against my chest, finally gaining back to my senses. I didn't want to see the slight blue purple marks on her neck knowing I'm the one who caused them. I didn't know what caused me to receive such a gift from Kami-sama and I vowed to never take advantage of it but now…what have I done? I caused her harm and fear—a look that I never again want to see directed at me. I heard her sob, mingling with my own.

"N-Now and forever more, Hinata-chan. And t-that's a promise." I kissed her in a chaste way on her forehead, making her sigh and lean on me. I let my fingertips descend down her whole back, mesmerized on how petite she feels and looks.

The front door opened and closed. A voice ranged out the whole empty house. "Hinata are you home?"

I looked at Hinata with wide eyes and she mirrored my facial expression. She looked at the stairs, the sound of footsteps approaching. She grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway, away from the opened door.

Shit, I didn't close the door nor clean up the mess I made. Hinata opened a door and her scent almost knocked me over. I didn't have time to look over her room before I was gently led to her closet. She opened it and whispered, "Naruto-kun must stay here till I drive otou-sama away. P-please be careful." She initiated the kiss. It was innocent and sweet as her, a representation of her character. She slid the door close and stepped a few inches away before there was a knock on her door; both of us took a deep breath before she meekly said, "C-Come in."

The door opened to what I presumed to be Hiashi. "Hinata," he said in an authoritative tone, "why didn't you respond when I called you?"

"G-Gomennasai, otou-sama." I saw Hinata bow before her father. My eyes flickered to him and anger rushed through my veins making me grip my pants.

"Why didn't you take off your shoes at the entrance?"

"O-Oh." Hinata looked down and blushed. "Sumimasen, otou-sama, but I was in a rush to g-get in." It was believable, I thought. I glanced at him and saw him narrow his eyes before it softened. He sighed; a large masculine hand ran through his long hair.

"Hinata, I didn't come here only for that issue. Did you go into my office?"

I saw her visibly stiffen and her eyes glanced at the floor.

"That's enough of an answer. Hinata, don't go inside there again." He turned, hand on the handle, and he opened it wide. A foot was out but the other stayed inside. I saw Hinata tilt her head at the direction of her father. "I didn't mean to kill them…" was all he said before he left the room, officially sealing us with a _click_.

She turned to my direction when I slowly slid the door open. "N-Naruto-kun, what did he…?"

I sighed and motioned for her to sit down on her bed beside me. I hugged her, wanting physical contact while I retold the case file I found on her father's cabinets. I cried on a few occasions and I was happy that I had a shoulder to cry on. Sometimes the emotions overrode me and I'll stop all together to simply sob and cry out while hugging her closer or gripping her sweater. She'll sooth me with soft whispers and caressing my cheek with her hands. I mourned my lost with her by my side. I'll never be able to have a bond with my parents. It shook me to the core and sprouts of anger would bubble up. I'll tense and she'll hug me tighter, trying to find a way to calm down. We lied on her bed, her ear pressed on my chest to hear my beating heart while my fingers tangled in her hair. I'll blabber on about my parents, trying to find the optimistic side to this situation like she suggested. How would their voices sound like? How was my mother around my father? How was my father like? Can my mom cook? Did either of them like ramen? Hinata would pipe in every once in a while, saying that maybe I took after my dad since I looked nothing like my mom. I laughed and told her that it was a possibility. My eyes were swollen and itchy, the tears long gone. After my confession, I apologized profoundly. I stood up and dropped to my knees, my forehead pressed on the floor. I kept mumbling how I didn't deserve her. I laid a hand on her, something that I never thought will happen. But it did and I left behind bruises to remind me of my out of control anger. She dropped by my side and hugged me tightly. "It's not your fault, Naruto-kun. Everyone would have reacted that way so don't blame it on you." How selfless can she get?

I hugged her and told her how I wish to keep her in my arms forever. I stayed in her room for hours, enjoying the comfort and flesh on flesh contact. I glanced down at her closed eyes, her nose pressed firmly on my chest, and her fingers gripping my shirt. I never really understood how life worked. I just thought it was some fucked up shitty of a system where Kami-sama would randomly select people to receive bad or good luck. But now, I'm rethinking my own theory. Maybe she's my light to my world of darkness, the wall I could lean on, and the one sole person I need for my life. _Maybe it was destiny for us to be together_.

And I'll be damned that I'll let anyone cut the red thread of our destiny.


	10. Chapter 10

"_**And today's topic is the mysterious decrease of murders in Konoha. Now, what do you think happened?"**_

"_**I honestly have no clue what so ever. The pattern is completely random like the last one from ten years ago. But if I had to take a guess perhaps the murderer knew that the police of Konoha are close to solving this mystery."**_

"_**News on that, since we're talking about it. Fugaku-sama revealed to us that he appointed Hyuuga Hiashi as lead investigator for this case."**_

"_**Really now? The same man who solved the case of the Akai Chishio no Habanero?"**_

"_**Hai, the same man."**_

"_**Well, it seems now Konoha can rest at ease…for a while."**_

"_**Hai, but that doesn't mean that this case leaves the police puzzled. So far, information that has been shared with us is that the murderer doesn't even think when he or she kills. The murder scenes are completely at random!"**_

"_**I agree. Now, on to the—"**_

I turned off the television, watching my own reflection on the black screen. I couldn't quite shake off the shock I have about my own heritage and parents. It was hard to accept the fact that Hinata's father killed them with his own hands. Rage coursed through me and I immediately started the breathing exercises Hinata taught me and I thought of my future with Hinata or picture her hugging me or the feather like kisses she'll leave on my cheek or lips. I sighed as I rest my head on my sofa, my eyes looking at the worn out ceiling.

I heard a knock on the door and I groaned, wanting to be alone. I turned, my eyes closing before I heard the knock again. This time, instead of ignoring it, I moaned loudly and got up, stretching. I walked lazily to the door and opened it slightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto you're a suspect for the recent murders and you are ordered to go to a temporary cell in Konoha's Police Department." I didn't have time to think before two men behind Hiashi came to my side and handcuffed me. My blue eyes bored into white ones and I knew that my destiny has now shifted to dangerous territory.

I was caught.

* * *

I leaned back on my chair. Sometime during our ride over here, the police men were told by Hiashi to handcuff me to my front so I can be in a better position; after all I was just a suspect. I scratched my thigh and looked around my surroundings. The room's walls were gray and a lone light hung from the ceiling highlighting the table that was below it. Another metal chair was across from me and I glanced at the dark mirror. I knew someone was behind it but I made no sudden movement. I sighed and ran my hand in my hair. I felt nervous and scared. They didn't even know it but I am the murderer and if one clue that leads this case to me magically shows up, I'm all but screwed. My life in jail would be horrible and the horror of not seeing Hinata again made my stomach churn painfully.

I looked at the floor and sighed. I suppose this was a punishment for killing all of those innocent people only to satisfy my needs. I blinked when the door opened, a solemn looking Hiashi walking in, a folder in his hand. I glared at the floor. I didn't want to seem weak in front of this man. He closed the door and approached me, slamming the file on the table.

"I'll be the one doing the talking and you just listen. You do know about the current killings in Konoha, am I correct?" I nodded. "Well, did you know that the bodies were found in multiple places? Sometimes the body parts of the victims' would be scattered throughout this very city. We thought, well who would do such a thing? So we narrowed it down to past killers, sociopaths, psychopaths, etcetera. The cases of the killers we found never matched the killings we saw. Their patterns never followed the path that this killer has taken. You see, the killers we've researched were experienced. So we narrowed it down more and _then _we applied what we have found out about this case." He opened the folder and took out multiple photos. I managed to glance at them and I noticed they were photos of the bodies of the victims. I didn't know whether to smile or grimace. During my psychopathic needs, the torture seemed fun and at times boring. But looking at the results of my damage I realized that I left these people in a state of unidentifiable. Some were more gruesome than the others. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me and I looked up to see white eyes staring straight into my soul. "As you can see, this murderer didn't leave any traceable identity. It was harder to identify the victims. Stab wounds, burn marks, physical abuse, broken limbs, the list goes on. When we compared these victims to the other victims killed by the killers we researched there were no match ups, unfortunately. So, we began to brain storm some more." He casually sat on the only available chair.

"Did you know that ten years ago there was also a series amounts of killings, such as these, in Konoha? It was a dark time where any residence had no desire to step out of their house. We decided to connect these two cases." He took out more photos and I vaguely remembered these people when I was ten. "We then compared the victims from back then and the victims from now. We found many similarities so we came to the conclusion that it was the same killer." He took a deep breath before continuing, "One thing we began to notice was the lack of pattern. Every victim was different from the other. After being reported and we found the bodies, the marks were as if the killer was in a hurry. At first the torture was slow and steady but it quickly escalated out of control. We deduced that this killer was inexperience in this kind of area, maybe even impatient. An inexperienced killer…so we took our chances and decided to lower the age of the killer. It was lowered from their twenties to their teens."

"Yeah, yeah, this is all nice and all," I interrupted, "but what's this got to do with me? Why am I a suspect?" I glared while raising my shackled wrists.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes but I paid no attention to. He coughed and began to tap the table. I glanced at his fingers before focusing my attention to him.

"This is where I lead you to our second clue. We tried to retrace this killer's moves but we found it futile." I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. "But we overlooked this one case…" My eyes widened when he moved some papers away and showed a photo of someone who looked eerily familiar. "This victim was found in an alley way ten years ago. Blood tests showed that he was drunk before departing from this world. His throat was sliced horizontally from a dull blade. No trace what so ever. The killer was never found." He paused and the tapping never ceased. "The thing is, after this body was found that's when a whole bunch of other bodies started showing up and the dark time shadowed over Konoha. So we decided to start from there, ten years ago. The other victims after this drunk was unidentifiable but he, oh no, he we did find out some details. Ever heard of The Shi?" I growled slightly and looked away. "Well, The Shi had a famous leader that went by the name Akai Chishio no Habanero." His voice strained and I glanced up to see his eyes conflicting with different emotions. 'Serves you right, bastard,' I thought. "That drunk used to be a police officer…a police officer in my platoon. We found out that the drunk had a brother who was killed by the Shi's leader." His finger's never stopped their tapping and I gripped my wrists. "So why was that officer, who retired may I add, be out that late at night? What or who was he targeting?" He narrowed his eyes on me and I knew that he figured it out. That drunk targeted me as a way for revenge, vengeance for his brother. The sound of tapping never stopped and I finally snapped.

"Stop it!"

Hiashi cocked an eyebrow. "Impatient aren't we?" I lowered my eyes and it started to sting. He knew. My nails started to dig into my skin and I grinded my teeth. I will not give in. I will not give in. I will not give—

"But I never told you why you are a suspect, right?" He stood up and placed all the paper work and pictures back into the folder. He glanced at me before saying, "You're Kushina's kid. That's why you're here."

I jumped, yelling that the reason he gave out was a poor excuse. So what if my mother was a criminal? That doesn't support anything! I mean, I am the killer but Hiashi doesn't know that. Well, didn't know till a few moment's ago. But then I noted that ever since I started my yelling, Hiashi never flinched. He proceeded on as if there wasn't a teenage kid yelling obscurities and threats. I just came to one conclusion. "How did you know I knew about my mother?" I narrowed my eyes when he sighed.

He dusted off imaginary dust from his uniform and reached into his pocket. He threw an object at me and I caught it with one hand. He already opened the door and was waiting for me to get up. "I found that in my office."

I opened my palm to see my bright orange pen that says "Awesome Uzumaki Naruto".

* * *

I paced around the small, cramped cell they locked me in; wrinkling my nose every time a foul smell reached me. I stopped and sighed, a shaky hand ran through my hair and I touched the back of my neck, signifying I'm nervous and anxious. I've never been kept in a cell inside a police department nor do I want to be acquainted with it but jail was so close now that the idea that I could be thrown there is close to becoming possible.

In my past I would've agreed whole heartedly to throw me in, since I'm a coward to even say I did the crimes, and I wouldn't mind but now I had something that I didn't want to give up. Hinata became someone that I could rely on, someone I grew to love more and more with every passing day, every passing second. She takes my breath away, no matter how cliché that sounds, and makes me sway. She doesn't know how deeply I feel for her or how the simple words "I love you" don't justify to what I _really _feel.

In the past I would've said yes, take me to jail.

But now I'm thinking otherwise.

I squatted down at a corner, feeling the brick wall stab my back. I groaned and looked at the keys that were a few feet away from my cell, my vision swimming into the darkness and back to the light. I narrowed my eyes and decided to put my brain to use. Uzushiogakure, if I remember correctly, was just a few miles outside the Konoha Forest. I studied the landscape many times so I can memorize where the "safe zones" were to kill my victims and lay their corpses there. I never bothered to venture beyond the Konoha boundary but now I had a reason. If I can escape from here and make it to Uzushiogakure, I'll be considered a free man. Even though the task seemed easy, it was more complicated than I thought. I'll have to bypass all the security that surrounds my town. I'm a suspect now so if I escape from here, the authorities will only assume that I left because I was cornered. They'll put my name all over the place and double the police force that lurks in the streets. I'll have to be extra careful.

I'll have to abandon my apartment and be ready to live my life in isolation in Uzushiogakure. My name will become more tainted, if possible. But then here came my main concern: Hinata. She loves me, that much was obvious, and if I leave suddenly without an announcement I can just imagine the devastation she'll receive. I knew that leaving her behind was like asking to cut off my heart and stab it multiple times until I die with pain being the last thing on my mind. I can't leave her but I can't take her. I rather suffer death than let her carry the burden of being a wanted person on her shoulders. I heaved a heavy sigh before getting up.

I stretched my muscles and cracked my shoulders. I relaxed my mind and thought rapidly on how much time I have to escape from here, arrive to my home, grab my necessities, and depart to Uzushiogakure. I glanced at the empty desks that sat in front of my cell. There were three desks with one police officer typing up something in his computer, every once in a while glancing at me before resuming his work. One police officer already left and the last one was checking some paperwork while walking to the door that lay on the other side of the wall. She opened the door, her eyes never leaving the papers, and closed it with the heel of her foot. I had to guess that there were at least five more cops attending the front desk. I cracked my knuckles before displaying a goofy smile. This will be fun; might as well go out with a bang.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said suddenly, walking closer to the rusted gate.

The officer scoffed and his typing never ceased. "Request denied."

I sighed dramatically and began to pace around the small cell, squeezing my thighs together. "But I really have to go."

The officer's dark eyes landed on me and he leaned back on his chair, cracking his fingers. "No can do kid, you're a suspect to this case. The 'Buraddi Fokkusu'." He went back to typing.

"Wait, wait. The case file I'm a suspect to be is called, 'The Bloody Fox'." I thought about it for a moment before smiling widely. That doesn't sound too bad. I shook my head and resumed my acting. "Oi, I really need to pee!" I whined, banging my forehead on the gate.

I heard the officer sigh. "Look kid, I can't let you go. You'll have to wait till morning."

I sighed. "Well, I guess I got to take a piss here then." I unzipped my pants and unbuckled it. I heard the intake of breath the officer let out and I turned to look at him.

"Don't you dare do it kid! I'm going to be the one who's going to end up cleaning your mess!" The officer looked around before grabbing the keys. "Okay kid. A minute in the restroom and then back in here again, alright?" He opened the gate and I smirked evilly.

"Alright, officer-sama." Once the gate opened, I acted quickly. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down to the gate. His forehead crashed against the metal and my knee connected with his stomach. His mouth parted and my knuckles crushed his ribcage. I slammed his mouth shut and watched with delight as blood began to leak out. I dropped him on the floor and quickly hit his side. With a precise hit, I slammed my hand against his side again where his kidney lay, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Satisfied with the result, I pushed the officer's heavy body into the cell and slammed it shut, locking him in. I zipped up my pants and buckled it in place.

I put the keys inside my pocket and I quickly made my way to the door. I opened it and watched as the officer spit the coffee she was drinking. She dropped the file she was reading and grabbed her gun, cocking it.

"Stay right there!"

I smiled and slowly made my way towards her. "Ano, the officer from the other room let me go to the restroom." I raised my hands. "He just didn't tell me where it was."

"Really? Al-san let you go to the restroom? A suspect?" She looked behind me and frowned.

"Etto, yeah…? Can you tell me where the restroom is?"

She sighed and lowered her gun, a moment of opening and I took it. I ran to her and elbowed her on the jaw. I grabbed her gun and threw it to the other side of the room. I grabbed the swagger stick and swung it to the back of her head, ultimately knocking her out. I grabbed the gun and opened the door, closing it slowly without making a sound. I locked it out of precaution and glanced around. There was a hallway that led to another door and I relied on my luck that this was the way to the front desk and to freedom. I cracked it open slightly and released a breath. There were seven police officers at the front desk. Two were typing away on their computers at the desk; three were lounging around, chatting and drinking water; and the last two were heading my way. I glanced at the gun and cocked it, my index finger resting on the trigger. I took in a shaky breath before opening the door.

I never once used a gun before but I took my chances. The police officers were already taking action when I shot the first pistol. The sound run in my ears, making them pulse out of pain. But it hit its target. The bullet buried itself in the forehead of the first officer closest to me. I ran to the second one and elbowed him on the face, breaking his nose. I placed the gun on his head and shot. I started to smile and I ran to the other, kicking them on the shin with enough force that it snapped in two. She wailed in pain and collapsed on the floor. I turned around and found a gun pointed to me from the rest of the officers.

"Drop the gun," one of them said. Their eyes were determined and fierce.

I glanced at the gun and noted that my hands were already coated with blood. I smiled and pointed the gun at the group.

"Kid, drop the gun and nobody gets hurt."

I smiled and began to whistle. "Did you know that many movies use that exact line? I didn't know I was going to hear it directed at me." I quickly shot all three of them. A bullet hit one officer on the chest. Another bullet hit the other officer on their shoulder and the last person was hit on the forehead. I ran to their sides and shot all three of them on their heads. I glanced back and watched the officer whose leg was snapped trying to crawl away, her face covered in pain. I smiled evilly and reached her side. She glared at me and had the decency to spit. I shot her without any hesitation.

I dropped the gun and ran out of the police station, embracing the darkness that enveloped me.

* * *

I blindly threw clothes into a bag, my movements a bit panicky. I ran a hand over my hair and left my room. I glanced at the pictures that hung in my living room and hooked off two. One was when I was younger. It was a group picture with all my friends. I smiled sadly and dropped the frame in my bag. The other was a recent picture. It was a warm day and the sunlight was just perfect. I was carrying a camera, trying to capture every moment with Hinata. The sun was beginning to set and I asked a random pedestrian if they can take a picture with my girlfriend. They quickly agreed and I grabbed a red face Hinata. I placed my arm around her shoulders and smiled widely. Before the stranger took the picture, I whispered to her ear, "Smile so I can capture your beauty forever." She blushed a color pink but nevertheless smiled. It was something that can rival the beauty of the earth.

I carefully placed that on my bag and zipped it up. I placed the strap over my shoulder and took one last look at my lonely apartment. "Sayonara, apartment." I opened the door and closed it, sealing away my terrible memories. I quickly ran down the steps and ran to one last destination before leaving my home town.

I made my way through the abandoned streets and my destination can be seen at the horizon. I slowed my pace and my eyes traced every corner of the house. I sighed and placed my hand on the gate, gazing at the front porch of Hianta's house. I felt the need to open these gates and find her, embrace her tightly as if it was the end of the world—and it was for me—and kiss her with such ferocity that it'll leave her flush and breathless. I would explore her body with the minimal time I have left and leave with a heavy heart, her name being the last thing she'll ever hear.

I snapped out of my daydreams and sighed. I took a few steps back and drew my eyes to a close. I opened them and glanced at the moon that reminds me of Hinata's emotional eyes. "I'll always love you, Hinata," I whispered, the wind whistling lightly. "You'll be the only one I'll see and the only one I'll think about. I love you, Hinata." I rubbed my face and ran to the road that led to the forest.

I saw it after a few miles of non-stop running. I stopped to catch my breath, my hands on my bent knees. I swiped the sweat off my forehead and my eyes glanced up. The large, thick trees loomed over me ominously, their shadows dancing with glee at the prospect of a new victim losing themselves within their domain. Luckily, I brought the map of the terrain before I left my apartment. I glanced back at my town. Their lights twinkled, highlighting the darkness that was the night. The sounds of sirens were heard and I stood to my full height. My eyes lingered on the glowing town before taking a step into the forest.

I ran with control breathing and my heart pounded loudly in my ears. My legs started to burn and the right side of my body began to feel cramped. I licked my chapped lips and quickened my steps. The bottom of my feet began to hurt. I stepped on a rather large rock and I almost fell, my reflexes kicking in, stopping my fall mid-way. I pushed myself more and my eyes were drawn to a fix point ahead of me. I glanced up at the sky and bit my tongue lightly. I made a sharp turn to the left and my running faltered. I took in a deep breath and slowed my running. I breathed through my nose; my heart beat accelerating faster, and exhaled a long sigh. I took out the map and my eyes scanned the location where the cabin where my parents were tragically murdered lay. I re-read the coordinates and folded the map once again, placing it inside my bag. I took off once again, knowing that my time is limited.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. I stopped immediately and my body tense. My fists clenched and I turned around, prepared to fight. But once I came face to face with the person, it was someone I did not expect.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata's big white eyes copied my own widened ones.

"Hinata?! What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! Go before the police finds out—" She crashed against me and I glanced at the forest floor to see a simple white bag by her feet. My eyes widened even more when I put two and two together.

"Hina-chan…don't tell me…" But I was cut off.

"Why didn't N-Naruto-kun tell me that he was leaving?" She gripped me tighter. "I was worried when otou-sama went running out of the house with his police uniform on. I was so worried that something happened to Naruto-kun so I asked my otou-sama what was going on. He told me that you escaped and murdered seven police officers…" She paused and I felt her tears through my clothes. "I-I thought you'll keep your promise…wha-what happened?"

"Hinata, listen to me, you don't have time. What you're doing—you can't do this! You have a chance to live a normal life…" I stared at her eyes, my eyes stinging with overwhelming emotions. "Why choose to follow me?"

Hinata cupped my cheek and kissed my lips. "Because I love you. I never understood why people in love will go to such lengths for the person they care deeply for. They'll sometimes do such weird and incredible things for the person they love. Why would they do it? My mind never wrapped around it because I've never experienced love…till now." She held my gaze. "I'll go to the end of the world for you. I-I'll risk my life as long as yours is parted. I'll face against the world by your side. I'll never leave you…I can't…just thinking about you leaving makes my chest tighten and my heart becomes weak." Her hand rested on top of her left breast, clenching her shirt. "That's why I chose to follow you. I'll go into the darkness with you. As long as I'm by your side, I'll protect you."

I hugged her tightly, her words reaching my soul. It was a warm liquid that left my body in tingles. My hand began to tangle itself in her soft hair and I kissed her temple.

"Hinata…let's go then. I'll protect you too and that's a promise of a life time. I love you so much because of everything that makes you, you. C'mon, I'll explain what happened while we run." Hinata beamed a wide smile and grabbed her bag. Before we started our trek to the cabin, I kissed her deeply. "Whatever happens tonight, I'll protect you from it. Let's go." As we ran, I began to discuss my plan. I retold her how I made the choice on killing those innocent officers because I decided to leave everything behind. The police were close to solving the case, I told her, and I panicked. I apologized to her that I broke my promise after all but with a hesitant nod, Hinata forgave me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along; afraid that I'll lose her in the darkness. Our steps synched and our breathing mingled with Konoha's cold air.

After a while, I heard howling from a good mile away from us and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to Hinata and my eyebrows furrowed. Hinata's eyes widened and her lips parted.

It wasn't a howl from a wild animal.

Barking came afterwards and I saw in the distance the flashing of white lights and the sounds of heavy steps growing louder and louder. I gripped Hinata's hand and ran. "Hinata, try not to lag behind!"

"H-Hai!"

The sounds of barking and shouts grew in my ears, making me run faster. I turned momentarily to see a group of police men running in our direction.

"Stay there!"

"Don't run!"

"You can't escape us!"

"Don't move or we'll shoot!"

The last threat made me falter in a step before picking it up double. I had never felt so scared in my life before. The fatigue was catching up to me and my legs were beginning to cramp up again. Every cell on my body was on fire, telling me to stop, but my instincts screamed to keep going or die trying. I heard the sound of a gun going off and I knew that they were serious.

I glanced behind me to see Hinata following my every step, her eyes focused on ahead. I wouldn't have been so worried if I was alone but now I had someone very precious to me and the chance of her getting killed tonight was becoming more of a reality than a possibility. I made a sharp right turn, trying to lose our pursuers. My blue eyes darted everywhere, trying to see if there's a hiding place but another gun goes off and it made me flinch, unknowingly making my feet run faster. I turned left and right every once in a while but I still knew where I was going. Try to get to the cabin, try to get to the cabin was the mantra I was repeating in my head, trying to distract myself from the pain firing up and down my legs and the tightness of my chest.

Another bullet was fired and shouts were heard in every direction. I told Hinata to run beside me. Fear clawed its way into my mind and the darkness of the forest was making it harder to see. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw her beside me. More shots were heard, echoing within the lonely forest. The barking of the police dogs were heard close by but as I glanced around I saw nothing but the thick trees. Flashes of white lights were seen a mile away and the police officers were barking orders. Suddenly, I felt a rush of wind that passed right by my ear. The trunk of a tree that was in front of me shattered into a million pieces.

In the darkness, I failed to see a large root of a tree. My foot got caught and I landed painfully on the dirt floor, rocks stabbing my skin and the pain pulsing through my body. I heard Hinata gasp and felt her small hand grip my forearms, picking me up. She tugged me along, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw me limping. I waved it off and resumed our fast pace. Another bullet whizzed by us and I knew this shooter can shot accurately.

Suddenly, my leg muscles spasm painfully and I fell, groaning at the throbbing pain. I stretched my foot and cried out when my muscles twisted painfully. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?!" Hinata came to my side immediately, her hands reaching for my arms. Another bullet went off and I tried to stand with the help of Hinata only to crumble back down. From the shadows, I saw a figure with a gun pointed towards us. My ears pulsed and I gulped. I reached for Hinata and grabbed her hand to pull her back but she gently removed my hand from her own. I heard the gun go off and Hinata jumped up, her body shielding my own. "Hinata, don't—!" A scream broke through the night. My eyes followed Hinata's body as it landed on the dirt. "Hinata!" I watched as the shadow retreated and all fell silent as my eyes never left Hinata's unmoving body. I crawled my way to her. "Hinata, answer me, please, Hinata—!" Her body quivered and I bit back my tears, desperate to help her in anyway. Her hands clutched her stomach and I gently moved away her hands. I saw a blotch of red, the dot slowly growing bigger and bigger. I knew the bullet was imbedded in her flesh, a bullet meant for me. "No, no, no, no, no!" I kept repeating as I hugged her closer. "No, Hinata, you can't die here. Okay? You promised we'll live forever and ever. Hinata!" I jolt her awake, her eyelids opening momentarily before closing. "Hinata! Damn it! Hinata, don't die!" I shakily kissed her now cold lips. I felt her smile and the taste of iron left a bitter taste on my tongue.

"N-Naruto-kun isn't hurt…i-i-is he?" she asked weakly, eyelids slowly moving up.

"No, no, I'm not. Hinata why did you do that? Why? I could've taken the god damn bullet, Hinata! You didn't have to—"

"N-Naruto-kun isn't alone anymore…" she barely said before closing her eyes.

"Hinata, wake up!" I cried to her, my tears landing on her pale cheeks. She opened her eyes and smiled, a trail of blood forming from the corner of her lips.

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun, I'll try…to stay…a…wake…"

I nodded, the tears still descending down. I grabbed her bag and picked her up gently. My knee almost gave out and pain fired up and down my legs but I ignored it. Anger coursed through my veins and I looked where the shadow once stood. "I'll kill you, you bastard! If you show your face, I'll kill you!" I didn't have much time left and Hinata's life was slowly slipping away. I ran to the direction where I knew the cabin laid hidden.

My heartbeat slowed to dangerous levels when I heard small hearable pants coming from Hinata. Her body was icily cold and I picked up the pace, nearly tripping with every step that I took. A wooden cabin came into view and I cried, pushing my limits. I slammed the door open and closed it with my foot. I glanced around and saw a very old looking bed at the far corner, a wooden table in the middle that was painted with moonlight, and a fireplace behind it. I gently laid Hinata down on the table and it groaned under the weight. I dropped our bags to the floor and looked around, my eyes stopping to see a sink, the rusted faucet looking more brown than silver. I ran to the sheets on the bed and opened the faucet. A few seconds went by before water rushed out, the pipes groaning from the unused work. I shook with nervousness and fear. When I noticed the cloth was thoroughly wet I ran back to Hinata's side and slowly rolled up her shirt. I placed the cloth on her wound and applied pressure. I cooed to her when I heard her moan in pain and I let out a few tears when her face scrunched up. I furrowed my brows, trying to recall what Sakura said about treating open wounds. I ran to the faucet again and repeated the same action, cleansing the cloth every time I made a round. Ten minutes went by before I saw that her blood wasn't gushing out so much like the beginning. I knew that the horrible part was about to come.

I opened my bag, looking for my Swiss knife. I grabbed it and went back to the table. I placed it near Hinata's hand and checked her pulse. I sighed when I felt a slight throbbing underneath my index and middle finger. I saw the rise and fall of her chest just to reassure myself. I snapped my knife open and apologized to Hinata before digging the knife inside the wound. Hinata's eyes snapped open and screamed, nearly sitting up if it wasn't for my elbow that knocked her back down. It hurt seeing her wither in pain but the faster I take out the bullet the better. I wedged out the bullet, blood oozing out of the now more open wound. I repeated the water on cloth routine and rinsed out the blood with cold water. I grabbed my clothes from my bag and tied them up hurriedly. I wrapped the tied clothes on her wound, firmly but not too tight. I sighed slowly, wiping away the sweat from my brow. I kissed her unconscious form and sighed once again.

"You'll be okay, Hina-chan. We're going to be okay…" I didn't dare move her anymore; afraid I'll open up the wound again.

I pressed my back against the wall and smiled a small, grateful smile. I turned to the only window and glanced outside.

I saw something that I didn't expect.


	12. Chapter 12

Hyuuga Hiashi stood outside, his hair swaying with the wind and a small smile on his face. I knew he was in Uzushiogakure territory, giving me the right to kill him without going to jail, but something made me stop. Subconsciously I reached out to intertwine my fingers with Hinata's unmovable cold ones.

My blue eyes were glued to his figure and I narrowed my eyes slightly. I moved from Hinata's side and opened the door slowly, my body tense. My Swiss Knife was in my pocket and my hand clenched on it. "What do you want?" I hissed out.

Hiashi looked over the cabin and sighed, his hands in his uniform pockets. "You have every right to kill me now. Why don't you?"

I narrowed my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. But at the last possible minute, I launched myself at him, hitting him on his jaw. He fell on the floor and I huffed. I straightened my posture and glared at him. "I won't kill you but I guess that hit will satisfy me." He massaged his red jaw and slowly stood back on his feet. It was silent before I put my hands in my pockets. "You're important to Hinata. I don't want to lose her respect."

Hiashi sighed and looked behind me. "How is she? My daughter…"

I cocked an eyebrow. "She's fine. Tell me, Hiashi, did you order your men to hunt me down?"

"Of course I had to. You're a wanted criminal now. Not only were you behind those murders but you killed seven of my officers."

"Heh, well, I didn't want to go to jail." I glanced down and kicked some dirt. "Why don't you just kill me? You know how dangerous I am, heck, I bet you knew I was the killer since the start. So why are you letting me stand by your daughter's side?"

A gush of wind blew by and I shivered from the lack of heat.

"I trust you. Yes, you are a killer, but when you're with Hinata you transform into a gentle lamb. I have no worries when you're beside her because I know how deeply you love her. You will not let any harm fall upon her and that's what any father seeks in his daughter's partner." His eyes tendered slightly and he sighed, his hand massaging his aging face. "Did you know I purposely led you here? I am the number one shooter in Konoha's police department…" He let the sentence linger in the air.

My eyes widened on his indication. "Don't tell me you shot your—"

"Yes, I did. I do regret bringing my daughter pain but I had to make you run faster into Uzugakure territory. The police were catching up to you. I managed to lead them away from you both. I followed you and when the opportunity showed itself, I took it. If we can, Uzumaki-san, let's keep this between us."

I nodded slowly. I was conflicted. I imagined breaking his neck because he brought pain to the woman I love but his reasons were pure. So I thanked him silently for letting us escape and find refuge.

"Here," I said suddenly, throwing the keys I placed in my pocket when I escaped the police department. Hiashi caught it with ease and placed it in his own pocket.

"I must go now." Hiashi took a few steps and took out his hand. "Take care of her. I give my blessing to you." I took his hand and shook it for a while. "Oh, and don't worry Naruto. Hinata's name will not be in the wanted list in our police department." He left without another word, his figure being swallowed by the darkness. Relief washed over me and I smiled.

I glanced at the forest once more before moving back into the cabin. I closed the door lightly and resumed my position beside Hinata, grabbing her cold hand. I took a seat and the wooden chair groaned. The only sound within the cabin was the soft breathing coming from Hinata and the sound of freedom singing with the wind. A cool wind blew through the cracks of the old cabin walls and I shivered. I glanced at the fireplace and stood up, determined to lit this cabin—no house to its maximum warmth. I grabbed the chopped up logs from beside it and threw them in, grabbing a match and tossing it. The crinkling of fire and wood ringed in my ears, a soothing melody making my eyes droopy. My body instantly tingled, welcoming the warm embrace. I glanced once more around the small house and my eyes landed on an obscure object at the other side of the room.

I walked closer, tilting my head to the side when the object was a baby's crib. My eyes widened when I took in my surroundings.

I arrived at the cabin where I was left as a baby before my parents were killed.

I touched the crib like it was fragile, running my fingertips over the rough texture. It was dusty and I rubbed it between my middle and index finger. I looked at the old cheap mattress and imagined myself in it, as a baby. I glanced behind me and the setting was burned away only to be replaced with another one. I imagined my mother cooking and my father holding me up high with gentle hands. I could hear they're laughter, how it sounded like, and it made me cringe with sadness.

I blinked my imagination drifting away like sand carried within the wind. The room was lit with the fires light and I felt the exhaustion settle to the very core of my being. I barely made it to the bed before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up with sunlight hitting my eyes. I moaned out of pain and sat up, the mattress groaning. I arched till my back cracked, the pleasure running its course through my veins. I rubbed my face and made my way to the sink. I twisted the nob and waited a few seconds before water gushed out. It was cold as ice but I didn't wait for it to warm up. I dipped my cupped hands under the faucet and splashed the cold water on my face. I scrunched my noise at the unwelcomed and sudden coldness but it alerted my body. I blinked back my sleep and glanced behind me. On the table lays Hinata, her healthy pale skin returning. Her soft snores reached my ears and I walked to her side. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. I kissed her on the cheek and mumbled, "Ohayo." I glanced at the wound and with care, lifted the clothes that acted as a wrapping. I grimaced and placed the clothes back down, the dried blood painting the tips of my fingers. The wound hasn't healed completely yet and I came to the conclusion that Hinata might have to get stitches. The thought of bringing her pain once more made my chest tighten. But if it was a way to prevent her from getting diseases then I'll have to bear through it. I walked around the small house, listening to the creaking floor boards and the sounds of the birds that sat outside. The bed I slept on was crumbling apart and the mattress was of no use any longer. I grabbed the two corners of the mattress and pulled. I heaved and noted with dismay that I might have to start working out again. I opened the door and pulled out the yellow and torn apart mattress, letting it land on the dirt floor with a _plop_. Dust reached my nose and I coughed, waving the particles away from my face. I frowned and looked around. The cabin was in the middle of a large clearing, trees surrounding the small house.

I twisted my torso till I heard a few creaks. I stretched my arms up high before bending down to touch my toes. I walked back inside and sat down beside Hinata. I checked her pulse and sighed out of relief. I glanced once again around the small house and made a mental note to clean it up. I felt a sudden movement to the side of me and I watched as Hinata's eyes opened. She blinked a couple of times before sighing. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her bottom lip. Her hand came to the wound and her eyes widened. She sat up quickly and groaned out of pain.

"Woah Hinata, be careful! You're still hurt and I don't want you hurting something." I pushed her back down slowly and her eyes darted to my own. I smiled reassuringly and patted her head, noting how sweaty her forehead was. I stood up but stopped when I felt a tug on my hand. I turned around and saw fear swimming in Hinata's lavender eyes. I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm not leaving you. Don't worry, I'll be right here," I cooed to her softly. I placed her hand on her stomach and moved to the sink. There were two cabins hanging on either side, a window placed above the sink. I opened the first cabinet, the hinges creaking from the lack of use, and grabbed the first dusty cup I saw. I turned the water on and washed off the dirt. I poured cold water and returned to a still slightly panicked Hinata. I placed the rim of the glass on her chapped lips and encouraged her to drink. I smiled as she gulped half of the water. I placed the cup on the floor and helped her sit up. She winced and touched the wound that was covered with my clothes.

"Naruto-kun, are," wince, "you okay?"

I chuckled and wiped some strands of hair off her face. "Of course you'll ask that. I'm okay, see?" I patted myself to add emphasis. "But are you okay? You took that bullet for me and I was so scared when you weren't able to open your eyes again. You were so cold…"

Hinata glanced at my eyes before looking down. "Gomennasi, I didn't mean to worry you but my body moved on its own accord." She looked up and stared at me, her eyes burning with confidence and love. "But I don't regret it."

I kissed her lips, my hand gripping the back of her head. I was so scared that she'll slip from my grasp. My heart beat pounded against my chest and a few tears leaked out. Grateful, I was very much. I kissed her cheek, eyelids, and forehead before pressing my lips against her chapped ones. I was eager and desperate to feel every part of her. I wanted to reassure myself that she's no longer in the brick of death. I touched her shoulders and my fingertips descended down to her hands where they intertwined. I kissed her knuckles and gazed at her with love.

"I know you don't." I kissed her once more, my lips lingering before pulling back. "Is there anything you need, Hina? Thirsty? I can serve you more water if you want." I was already moving away, grabbing the half empty cup, and heading towards the sink. I filled the cup and helped her hold it; tipping the cup up bit by bit till she finished it all. I laughed when I heard her take a big gulp before she wiped the water off her lips. She blushed but giggled, probably remembering the sound she made.

I put the glass on the sink before leaning on the counter, my gaze now on her. "Hinata, can you check your wound? I don't know if you'll have to get stitches or not…"

Hinata nodded before moving the clothes away from her wound. She winced when she saw the hole and she shakily covered the wound. "Hinata…?" I walked to her side and gripped her hands. "Shh, you don't have to see it anymore but I'm worried. Are you going to need stitches?" She nodded slowly and her nails dug onto my skin.

"Wh-where are we going to get the resources, Naruto-kun? We're free but we have no support from anybody…what are we going to do?"

I thought long and hard about this and the house was filled with silence for a few minutes. "I don't know, Hinata, but I do know that I'll support you the best way I can." I reached her side in an instant and hugged, careful of her wound. "This cabin is crumbling apart Hinata. I need to fix some things before we can sleep in peace." To prove my point, I took a step forward and the floor creaked loudly. The ceiling released a few crumbs.

Hinata nodded slowly, looking around the small cabin. "I-I'll help also." She tried to sit up but failed.

I laughed and gently pushed her down. "Hinata, you can't! Not only are you injured but you're not that, you know, strong…"

She pouted and once again struggled to get up. This time I let her get up on her own, awed by her sheer will. "I-I don't want to be useless. I can at least contribute to something."

I chuckled and cupped her cheek. "You're so stubborn Hina-chan."

"W-Well…" She blushed and glanced down. "We only have each other now…"

I nodded grimly and kissed her forehead. "Hai…we do."

* * *

The first few days were a heck of a pain and struggle but I managed with the few resources we had. For one, the decaying mattress was left outside and Hinata, with the little strength she had, made a sack by sewing a couple of curtains together. I was surprised when she pulled out a sewing kit from her bag. With my brow raised, Hinata hurriedly answered with a sheepish, "S-Sewing can fix anything, Naruto-kun…" With the falling leaves just outside our cabin, I grabbed them and stuffed them into the homemade clothing bag. It wasn't a luxurious mattress that soothes the pain forming in your muscles or something that was as soft as a baby's hair but for Hinata, it was something that not even the most expensive mattress can substitute for.

"_I-I'm sleeping in your arms Naruto-kun. That's all that matters_."

Agreeing to let Hinata help me with the task of rebuilding the crumbling cabin, I scooped around the old cabin trying to find any forgotten tools that maybe my otou-san left. I had yet to tell Hinata that the cabin that we're calling home was supposed to be my refuge since I was small. At times, I'll stop whatever I'm doing and stare at Hinata as she guts out the fish I've captured from the lake a mile from here. I'll ponder on whether or not I should tell her. It was personal information that I would like to keep with me but how would I feel if she also kept something from me? I'm a believer that each person has a right to keep their secrets but now we're all that we have. It wasn't a major secret—not like my sadistic killing, no—so what was the problem?

It was cold outside, the wind blowing harshly as the cracks littered here and there and let the brash cold air inside the barley warm cabin. The fireplace crackled and I carefully threw a log to warm up the place. We had to improvise so we used our clothes as blankets. Hinata turned on the faucet and we stood in silence hearing the groaning of old, rusted pipes and a gush of water poured out. She dipped the soapy plates and hummed lightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sighed, my nose taking in her natural smell.

"Hinata, I want to tell you something."

She washed the remaining utensils and turned around, her nose brushing mine for a moment before glancing at me.

"Hai? What is it?"

I smiled sadly and said, "This cabin," I gestured around, "was actually my parents." She gasped. "And see that crib I shoved in the corner," I pointed at the lonely, dark crib, "was supposed to be mine." She, too, looked at the old crib and slowly untangled herself from my grasp. She took tentative steps and ran her fingers on the blistering wood. She took a shuddering breath and glanced around the cabin, something initiating in her eyes. She locked eyes with my own, vulnerable as I am now, and smiled softly, something that made the air escape from my lungs.

She opened the door and I quickly ran after her, terrified.

"Hinata, what are you doing? It's about to be night and its cold outside—!"

"Naruto-kun, don't worry…I'll be back inside I just need to…see some thing's…"

I shook my head and crossed my arms against my chest. "Then I'll stay out here too."

With curious eyes, I watched Hinata glance around the clearing surrounding our house. Her eyes darted here and there and her eyes lingered more in the direction of the forest before resuming her look over. She nodded every once in a while and walked around. A few feet away from our cabin, she stopped and nodded before darting to my direction. I shook, my arms crawling with goose bumps, and I grabbed her hand when she was within arm's reach.

"Why'd you do that?"

I closed the door once we entered the warm cabin, officially shutting off the cold.

"N-Nothing…I have to tell you something too…"

She left my side and reached into her bag, rummaging through her clothes and personal belongings before taking out a yellow folder. She fingered the crumbled edges before sitting down on the chair beside the table. I took that as a cue to also take a seat. I waited until she sighed and placed the folder on the table.

"I…gomen ne, Naruto-kun, but I did something behind your back." My heart thundered with pain. "Ever since that day you told me about your okaa-sama, I decided to help you in some way. I-In this folder there's information involving Uzumaki Kushina and…" I gasped, "Namikaze Minato."

Like a child that was told to open his presents, I quickly grabbed the folder and opened it. The first page was of a younger version of my mom, a smirk on her face as her eyes glittered. "She was actually an orphan. Her family lived in this abandon town/state."

"What do you mean?" I asked dazedly, my eyes never leaving my mother's smirking face and my eyes darted around the information provided on that page.

"W-Well, Uzushiogakure was actually an independent city but it was too big to actually call it a city. Uzu was on the borderline of being an independent state or being an overly large city. Konohagakure at that time was thriving and was seen as a threat because of all of the connections it had with multiple outside states and Uzushiogakure happened to be a major ally to Konoha. With Konoha obviously having powerful allies, it also came with powerful enemies and the state of Tsuchi no Kuni planned to hinder Konoha by attacking Uzu." She paused and grabbed my hand when I glanced up at her. "T-They managed to destroy all of Uzu including its residents. Your okaa-sama managed to survive and pleaded refuge in Konoha. She was, at that time, just nine years old.

"She became an orphan and that's when trouble started." I locked eyes with her. She nodded slowly. "She hung out with the wrong kind of people and once she was a teen, she already formed the most dangerous gang Konoha has ever seen: The Shi. However…" Here she smiled and turned the page. There, in the right top corner, was a man smiling. He had long, spiky blond hair that reached his shoulders and blue eyes. His wide smile made his eyes squint and his cheeks were a rosy red. My eyes watered as I tenderly ran my finger over my otou-san's face.

"H-He looks just like me…" I croaked out, tears running down my face.

Hinata wiped away my tears. "H-Hai, your otou-sama was handsome…"

I nodded and Hinata continued, "Uzumaki-sama met Namikaze-sama when she was," she glanced at the paper, "twenty years old. He was actually a target for her gang." I gasped. She nodded slowly and left my side, her hand reaching into her bag to pull out an old, worn out journal. "I-I actually snuck into my otou-sama's office in the police department and stole this." She placed the journal gently on the table and took her seat. "I-It's your mother's journal. Read it, Naruto-kun. It's now yours." I stared at the journal and with quivering hands took what's left of my mother. It was odd how my mother's life was now contained in a few yellow pages and held by my hands. Her last remaining thoughts were probably written in here and the trouble past she had. I opened it and read the first page while Hinata resumed, "I believe that they might have come to an agreement because Namikaze-sama was never jumped…but rather after that incident, many locals saw the two hanging out around Konoha."

I nodded and wiped the few tears that managed to escape. "Y-You're right. I-It says here that when my okaa-san was about to 'pound him senseless' something stopped her." I paused and laughed as I read out loud, "'He was just so damn cute with those wide, blue eyes and gentle smile that I just had to stop! Damn, Namikaze! I swear to Kami that I'll beat him to a pulp next time I see him.'" We both shared a laugh and flipped a few more pages. "Look, look Hinata! Okaa-san wrote that my otou-san charmed her or something because she can't stop thinking about him…"

I laughed breathlessly and glanced at the photo of my otou-san. I flipped the page and I bit my lip. Instead of information of my parent's history, there were photos of the two since they were little to their adult years. Some were blurry, barley able to see anything, but others showed the two hugging and the love shining in their eyes told any viewer how much they loved each other. I grabbed the photos with care, afraid that they'll slip from my grasp and burn in the fireplace that was a few feet away from me. I glanced at every photo and I felt as if I knew my parents more. I placed the journal down and closed the folder. Without warning, I hugged Hinata tightly. There were no words to describe my gratitude and there will never be anything that will be close to defining how much I love the woman in my arms. So I resorted to kissing her on the forehead and saying "I love you" with as much emotion I can pour out.

That night, I placed my newest gifts in a safe place and slept soundlessly beside my Hinata, the burning fire left unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

The next day I woke up without Hinata beside me. I quickly shot up and different scenes rushed into my barely working mind. What if the cops managed to get some kind of permit to trespass and took her? What if the wound that she sewed opened and she sleep walked and somewhere out there she's bleeding to death? I jumped off the sack and opened the door, the cold, morning wind having no effect on me besides the fact that I was just wearing boxers. I was about to run into the woods when my eyes caught something in the far left. There, on her knees, hands clasped together and head bowed, was Hinata in front of a pile of white stones, different color stones surrounding it. The suns light cascaded down from the trees leaves and it dipped the warm, gold light onto Hinata, her midnight hair shining. I took a deep breath to calm down my hammering heart and made my way to her.

Crouching down beside her, I focused on the pile of white stones first and took in the different color rocks and pebbles before glancing at Hinata's face. I could tell that she was relaxed and whatever she was praying zoned her out. I shook her shoulder gently and her eyes snapped open. She gasped and stood up, her legs wobbly from sitting on her shins. I laughed and hugged her close, concerned on how cold her skin was.

"Why are you out here so early, 'Nata?"

She blushed and gripped my arms. "W-Why don't you have a shirt on, Naruto?"

I laughed and kissed her lips. "I was so worried about you that I just dashed right out of the cabin. Now tell me why you are out here so early in the morning."

Hinata looked down and blushed, twiddling her fingers. "I-I wanted to pay my respects to your parents…s-so I made a gravestone for them." My eyes went wide. "I-I know it's not fancy or anything but they have to know that they are not forgotten memories. It's a place to pay our respects to them."

My eyes softened and I kissed her forehead. In unison, we sat on our shins and clasped our hands together; bowing our heads and mumbling our prayer that only my deceased parents would hear. My eyes opened and I glanced at Hinata, a wave of an emotion crashing against me.

She dropped her hands and we stood up. I grasped her hand and kissed her.

"Let's go back inside."

"Hai."

* * *

"Marry me?" I had no ring but I offered my love and that's all she needed. She dropped the dish she was holding and locked gazes with me. Disbelief was painted on her face and I nodded to reassure her that no, she didn't hear wrong, and that yes, I really do want to marry her. She smiled and cried and tackled me down. She cried out yes and I hugged her, happy. We both laughed like crazy maniacs, and maybe we were, but we were crazy maniacs in _love_ and about to marry. Hinata still in my arms, I reached over and rummaged through my bag. I grabbed my lucky necklace with the blue crystal and she took it with both hands, cradling it against her chest. Her lips parted to protest but I shook my head. After a moment of hesitation, she put it on and the crystal landed between her breasts. She looked at me then went to her bag, digging through it. She looked back at me and gave me a necklace I've never seen before. The thread was made of black silk and the marble held what looked like a ball of light.

"I-It was my mother's before she gave it to me," she explained meekly. She told me that the story behind the necklace was that a sun god wanted to give his lover a gift that reminded her of him. What he did was that he grabbed the most transparent marble and crafted it into a circle. Before closing it off he grabbed a bit of sunshine and placed it inside so the light will never dwell and forever glow. She explained that it was passed through her family for centuries and now it's a gift from her to me. I smiled, grateful for such a beautiful necklace and placed it around my neck, landing on my chest.

"We need to head into the Uzushiogakure district so we can find a shrine. It also doesn't help that I'm a bit curious to see the town." I smiled sheepishly while scratching my head. She smiled and nodded, love dancing in her eyes and blush dusting her cheeks.

* * *

I looked once again at my beloved who was now finishing her prayer and saw her lavender eyes land on my blue ones. She smiled, making my breath hitch and my palms sweaty. The reality that we were soon to be husband and wife settled within my soul and made me nervous. What if I wasn't ready to protect her and fulfill the duty of a husband? What if we were doing this too soon? After all, we're just mere teenagers who are completely in love with each other. I didn't hear when Hinata entered the cabin but I felt her arms encircled around my waist. I nearly jumped but I smiled instead, trying to cover up my surprise. I twisted my body so I can hug her, making her head rest on my chest.

"Naruto-kun shouldn't be worried," she whispered. "We're both nervous…but with our love we could face the world, right?" She looked up, her eyes shining with determination.

"Hai…" I whispered. Her statement soothed my erratic heart. "We could face the world."

She smiled and kissed my lips quickly, leaving me dumbstruck, and grabbed my hand leading me outside.

"L-Lets go before it gets any darker." I nodded and we left our cabin behind. We entered the thick forest and made small talk, excited and bubbling with love. Our hands were interlocked and I concentrated more on her skin tone than the walk to the ruins of an old city. Our feet made contact with broken cement and we continued our journey.

At first, there was concrete everywhere we looked with a few weeds sticking out from the floor. But then after a good half an hour underneath the sun, Hinata and I began to see old, gray buildings standing in a wobble like state, looking ready to fall down at any minute. The windows were all broken and cracks starting from the bottom to the top decorated the buildings. Everything had an eerie feeling to it, making me shudder and I hugged Hinata close.

"We need to fine a Shinto shrine. I mean, every state has to have at least one, right?"

"H-Hai," she answered while her eyes darted everywhere, taking it all in.

I glanced at her outfit and my own. It wasn't _the _most appropriate wear for a wedding but it was the closest thing we both had so it can barely pass as acceptable. I wore a simple woven grass zori (slippers) with a light gray hakama that reached just above my ankles. My kimono was a black color with my undershirt white and my obi being orange. Hinata's yukata hug her every curve. It was a light purple color with flowers dancing their way from the bottom of the yukata that was right above her ankles to the top of her left breast. Her datejime hugged her middle making her bust appear bigger. Her zori was made of leather, showing that she came from the upper class.

She looked absolutely lovely and enchantingly beautiful.

"N-Naruto-kun, stop staring at me like that," she scolded lightly, her eyes darting to the right.

"But why?" I whined, hugging her tighter. I leaned down and whispered, "When you are to be mine in a few hours." I felt her shudder and sure enough her blush found its way to her cheeks. I laughed at her embarrassment and led her deeper into the deserted town.

"Now where to find a Shinto shrine…" I said my thoughts out loud. I plucked out my lower lip while cupping my chin in a thinking pose. Hinata giggled and I smiled, breaking out of my funny stance. We kept walking hand in hand around the lonely town and Hinata suggested that the shrine can be found outside the town. We both agreed to head out of town and sure enough there stood a shrine in all its glory.

The shrine's property was immensely huge for its size and I couldn't help but openly gape at the massive grounds, even Hinata's jaw opened a few inches. We stepped through torii that was between trees and went up the stone stairs, both our hearts thumping with nervousness and excitement. The sando seemed to stretch forever and I glanced at the toros where vines hugged itself against it and symbols carved into the stone were visibly showing even though many years has passed. We reached the chozuya and we were both surprised to see that there was in fact water to purify our hands and mouth's.

"N-Naruto-kun…is it safe to clean ourselves with it?" questioned Hinata with a tilt of her head.

I shrugged and dipped my hands into the cold water. "It looks clean Hinata-chan even though no body's been here for Kami knows how many years." She hesitated before dipping her own hands into the freezing water. I took out my own and shook off the water, drops landing on the floor. I placed my still wet hand on the corner of her mouth and cleansed it, ignoring the blush creeping up into her cheeks. I smiled at her when she did the same. We held hands again, not minding that they were still wet, and descended down the remaining sando. We arrived to the haiden and we briefly glanced around before exiting it from the back.

The hondon stands tall and I pushed the doors open, making a loud creaking sounds. Cobwebs were decorated at the corners of the main hall and two marble statues were shown in the middle. The god Gekka-O and the goddess Benten stood side by side, the white color never diminished even throughout these years. I laughed at our fortune and mentally prayed to Kami.

I heard Hinata laugh too, her body shaking. "It's nice to wed underneath the gaze of the god of marriage and the goddess of love and good fortune, ne, Naruto-kun?" I nodded and swooped down to place a lingering kiss on her cheeks.

"I guess we should start the ceremony," I mumbled against her lips making her smile. She nodded and I saw the slight nervousness in those light lavender eyes of hers. But who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day? Even thinking about it makes me want to pinch myself to make sure it was really happening. I sucked in a deep breath before shouting, "Ladies and gentlemen, the wedding of Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto is about to begin!" The announcement echoed in the large room and I laughed, feeling giddy and excited.

I felt Hinata grab both my hands and I turned my body around so we could face each other. I glanced at the marble necklace she was wearing and I looked down to see my blue crystal hanging on the black thread. We decided that the necklaces shall be what would tie us together, our wedding bands.

"Now, Uzumaki Naruto," I started with a goofy smile on my face, "would you have this woman to be your wedded wife; to love her, comfort her and…as long as you both shall live? Yes, I do."

Hinata giggled and her eyes danced with love. "N-Naruto-kun skipped a whole verse."

"Did I? Well what matters is that I answered the main important question. Now it's your turn."

"Hyuuga Hinata, would you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after Kami's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep unto him, so long as you both shall live? Hai, I do."

I shook my head, my yellow locks moving with the movement of my head. "Why would you say the whole thing? I'm impatient here."

"Naruto-kun, we're supposed to d-do this right!" she lightly whispered in a scolding tone but her smile betrayed it.

"Okay, we got that part but what comes after that?"

"My f-father is to give me to you…"

There was a suffocating silence before I kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm sure he'll do it if he was here." And in a way he already gave her to me since the day I last saw him. "So, what's after that?"

"Has Naruto-kun never been in a wedding before?"

"Dame, I only seen them in movies; does that count?"

She giggled making me smile and my heart warmed. "Ano, after that, we are to give our vows."

I nodded and looked at Hinata right in the eyes, her smile vanishing from the sudden seriousness. "I'm not prepared with what I'm about to say but I'll speak from the heart." I took in a deep breath in and my blue eyes locked on lavender ones. "I was always alone since I could remember. I was never given love freely so I had to fight my way to get the friends I have today. I thought that Kami-sama purposely left me out of the loop of love to pay for my sins. I always thought I'll live alone and die an old man with no one beside me, mourning for me." I bitterly chuckled. "I didn't believe it when Ino told Sakura you had a crush on me." I heard her gasp but I kept going. "I really didn't because who would like me? That stupid boy who always gets laughed at and the outcast of the town…but in a way I was grateful to them because it made me realize that I wasn't alone.

"But here we are, under a shrine about to be wedded. I never thought this would happen to me." I caressed her soft cheek. "I thought a killer like me would never be loved because who would accept my sins? I even thought that I'll end up killing the person who would come to love me…but you're different. I knew it the moment my eyes landed on you that warm day when we were children. I knew it when you would glance at me during school. I knew it when you offered your help to me. I was so happy that you said yes to date me and I'm so happy that you're still here by my side. You looked pass my flaws, Hinata, something that's rare within us humans. I'll cherish it forever. I promise on my life that I'll protect you and that now my life is no longer my own but I now share it with you" Her tears streaked her cheeks as she smiled.

She laughed and wiped away her tears. "N-Naruto-kun always has a way with words. I—I fell in love with Naruto-kun ever since I could remember." My eyes widened. I never asked her how she came to love me. "I remember the first time I laid my eyes on him. His bright yellow hair and dark blue eyes that made me blush. I remembered how he'll always push aside the comments that was thrown to him and kept going, with his chin held high. I didn't know why my eyes were drawn to every move he made or why my heart ached to be with him.

"I was so happy when Naruto-kun asked me to go on a date with him," she continued, "I was so happy but then…" I saw her shudder. "I found out the reason why he'll ignore my gaze or why his blue eyes would show this emotion I could never pinpoint. I—I knew that to love him I must look pass this side of him because it wasn't Naruto-kun that night. Naruto-kun is bright and loving. He helps people in need and always walks into a situation with a smile on his face." She smiled at me, making me smile back. "I'll never stop loving him because I was already deep in love with him." She took off her necklace and I took off mine, knowing what's to come. She inclined her head forward and I placed my necklace around her neck. I then inclined my head forward and she placed her necklace around my own neck, the tips of her fingers leaving goose bumps on my skin.

"Oh, wait." I smiled and looked to the side where there's nothing but empty space. "Does anyone think these two can't be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace!" I nodded when there's no response and I looked back to Hinata who had a smile on her face. "What? I just wanted to make sure that there was no one else who would want my Hina-chan. Plus, I always wanted to say that." She giggled and I laughed.

"Now," I said with a genuine smile on my face, "you are pronounced husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I dipped her down and she grasped my shoulder tightly. We both smiled when our lips touched. The kiss escalated into a passionate one and I gripped her waist. I settled her up right and we both smiled again. We were officially together, our red thread forever tied. We laughed and I gripped her hand, dragging her out.

We ran all the way to the cabin. Out of breath, I picked her up bridal style and kicked open the door. I walked our way to the makeshift bed and placed her down gently. Our hearts were beating faster, knowing what's about to come. I smiled and laughed, breaking the moment. "I'm so happy," I said in one breath.

Hinata smiled and placed her hand against my cheek. "I-I'm happy too." I closed my eyes and leaned against her touch.

"You're all mine now," I playfully growled out making her giggle.

"I-I was yours the moment I fell in love with you." My eyes softened and I leaned down and kissed her gently. Soft lips against chapped ones, I massaged her own before slipping my tongue through her lips. It felt different tonight, having our tongues dancing against each other and our opened mouth kisses that were leaving us breathless. My body started to heat up, starting from my toes to the tips of my fingers that were dancing on Hinata's skin leaving goose bumps. An instinct awakened and I left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck to her shoulders. Her yukata was now loose and I yanked it down lower, my hands shaking and my eyes desperate to see her.

White flesh met my kimono as I clashed against her, kissing her again. My stomach felt tight and I naturally grinded my hips against hers receiving a small moan from her swollen red lips. It was driving me insane—the way her chest would rise and fall along with her full breasts and this feeling of just claiming her as mine. I shredded our clothes, nervous yet excited but once I glanced at her eyes that mirrored my own desire I knew that I couldn't stop.

With my eyes, I asked for the impossible and promised the best for her. With a hesitated nod, I smiled and kissed her, entering her slowly. I heard many tales from the males in my school involving sex. It's an amazing feeling that can't be described by the human language. Lust will control one's body and before someone knew it, instinct will take over. Something close to barbarian, I would always think when I heard the hush conversations of the taboo subject of sex. But now I took back every bad thought I had about sex. Lust, itself, feels great, but having sex with someone you love—god the feeling was indescribable. Instinct took over and I couldn't stop the thrusting. The closure of leaving no space between our bodies left me breathing heavily and the sweat that was covering Hinata's body made me grip the makeshift bed. Her nipples touching my chest, the sensual touches and whispers of declaration of love made me go faster and harder. My stomach tightened and I felt her fingers dig into my skin. Nirvana was close and I felt it within my reach—I went faster, hips hitting hips—and I was gasping for air. We were close and finally—

We took deep breathes as our climax passed and washed over us. A sense of completion washed over me and I noted with happiness that I was still connected to her. We were no longer two but one.

* * *

I woke up before her and I was content just watching her sleep. My eyes focused on her child-like face and the way her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and cheeks that were flushed red from our previous activity. I glanced down to her body and nice shaped arms with small, soft hands. I gently placed my hands on her stomach and let them roam down even further but not enough to awake her from her slumber. I take in her hips and pubic black hair that hides her treasure. I took in her nice pale legs down to her toes that wiggled.

My thumb started to stroke her stomach and I imagined her skin tight and large, carrying life within itself. It made my eyes teary and I sniffed them back along with the lump that formed on my throat. Even though we're now both outcasts we still have each other to lean on. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, not minding the sweat. Her face scrunched up before smiling making my heart skip a beat.

She curled into me and I placed my arm around her, making her head rest gently on my side. I settled within the bed and I thought so what if we don't have the perfect house or a bed to sleep on? I'm content as long as I have my _wife _beside me. My love for her would surely grow over time and I know that it'll never waver.

I laid my head against the bed and smiled, my thumb rubbing her arm. The moon light washed over us and the song of crickets filled the forest air. The stars twinkled and _life just seemed perfect_. I felt that the story of my life has opened another chapter, a chapter that I never thought I'll be able to write.

I closed my eyes and I was about to fall into deep slumber when I heard something incoherent come out from my lover's lips. I looked down and saw a smile on her face that she usually directed at me.

"I love you Naruto-kun…" she said in her sleep before burying her face against my naked chest.

I knew starting from now our lives would no longer be easy going and we would face many challenges but together we'll be able to accomplish anything thrown our way because, at the end, our love for each other would conquer all. Our emotions run so deep that, no matter what, we'll come out victorious. Our red thread of destiny shall never be cut because it would become iron solid by the end of our lives.

I closed my eyes as I smiled and said, "I love you too Hina-chan…"

And it comes to show how even the cruelest of hearts can be thawed with love.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
